Karin Cooper Band of Thieves
by DXC SMASH
Summary: After two years when Karin defeated Clockwerk and got back the Thievius Raccoonus. But her nightmare isn't over just yet Clockwerk comes back but in pieces. So it's up to Karin and the gang to get all the parts back. Before Karin's nightmare comes back to life.
1. Shadow from The Past

Karin Cooper Band of Thieves

(I don't own Sly cooper and some of the might been gender swap)

Chapter 1: A Shadow from The Past

Natural History Museum in Cairo, Egypt. The cooper are going to make the biggest heist of their lives but this one isn't just any ordinary heist. Once inside

(binocucom chat)

lily: Breaker Alpha Foxtrot this is the "wizard", do you read me "sitting duck"?

Karin: This is "Peking Duck", I hear you "Blizzard".

lily: No Karin, I'm "the Wizard" and you're "sitting Duck".

Karin: I read you loud and clear Lizard.

lily: No I'm...forget it, you're not taking this seriously.

Karin: Yeah, I'm not. Look flower I know this is your first time out in the field but you've got to loosen up. If we're going to get to those Clockwerk Parts I need you on your toes. So in plain talk what's your status?

lily: Well, I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service if you can power it up from that security station. And don't call me that

Karin: Hang tough flower, it might take some time, but I'll figure out a way to get up there.

(Off binocucom chat)

Using the starting the dinosaur skeleton to get to second floor and flip the switch to the elevator. When it came up to the second floor and open there was lily, she was wearing a bulletproof vest under it was a green t-shirts, and tan short, her hair was put up in a ponytail but her bangs were covering her right eye and she was still wearing glasses .In her hand was a crossbow.

lily: yes were all clear.

Karin: Thanks flower, for your first time out you did pretty well.

lily: oh no, this operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offline, Maddie should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you go on ahead. And please stop with that nickname

Karin went ahead and to the balcony

(Binocucom chat)

lily: according to my information the Clockwerk parts are being stored up there...now to get access you're going to have to meet up with Maddie at then rendezvous point... Unfortunately the route through the garden is filled with guards

Karin: no problem, I'll just take the long way around

(Off binocucom chat)

by using the rope to get to the other balcony where Karin was supposed to meet Maddie but she wasn't there until

Maddie: thunder flop!

Maddie came crashing from the ceiling and was wearing a sky blue t-shirts, light blue pants ,around her neck was a white scarf, wearing a red wrestling mask, and red gloves

Maddie: greeting citizen. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance

Karin: um...no Maddie, I kept at a safe distance

Maddie: good, good ...the thunder flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction

Karin: OK, could you maybe channel some of that "raw energy "into this security gate

Maddie: of course, it is nothing before "The Maddie"

She went to the security gate and left it with all her might. The gate went up making it to the balcony and the where the Clockwerk parts are being stored but the only way was a rope and worst of all there was another security gate

Maddie: another barrier stands before you ...fear not I shall bend it like the truth

Maddie pick up a small statue and throw it all way to the other security gate. When it hit the gate and the gate smash into pieces

Karin: Solid works Maddie, you're really in the zone

Maddie: my hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you carry out the Clockwerk parts

Karin use the rail walk on the rope and when she reaches the balcony went through the broken gate. When she was inside the room was empty except for the Egyptian coffins

lily through the ear piece: I don't get it Karin, the Clockwerk parts should be here. This is all wrong; we need to pull the plug on this operation right now!

Karin: hold on flower

As she was getting to the coffins it suddenly opens

James: Freeze, Cooper!

as James came out and in the other coffin was a male Bengal Tiger with purple fur, he was wearing a blue male tank-top, around his neck a red scarf with pretty gold pattern ( I really don't know what it is) , tan shorts with a belt and dark green hiking boot. He was holding a whip.

Karin: why if isn't Inspector Fox, unpredictable as ever.

James: Whereas you crooks are sooo predictable. You always return to the scene of the crime.

Karin: Crime? I haven't stolen anything...yet.

James: Oh really? Then who broke in last night, and made off with all the Clockwerk parts? You got the motive.

Karin: What, the parts already stolen!?

James: Don't play dumb with me Cooper

The Bengal tiger: It might not have been her James. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being Klaww Gang job.

Karin: the Klaww gang?

James: Constable Nigel, I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa. I really don't need any help.

Nigel: I think you might. Look at the facts?

James: Facts? Karin Cooper is right here, I caught her red-handed.

Nigel: I'm just saying there are more criminals in the world other than-

While James was distracted by Nigel, Karin quietly sneaks out of the room and into the hall but James quickly notice

James: Karin Cooper, after her!

Karin quickly started to run soon she met up with Maddie while James was shooting them

Maddie: Wait up, Karin!

Karin: Shake a leg Maddie, it's time to go!

As they were running from inspector Fox they met up with lily

lily: This wasn't part of the plan!

Karin: Yeah well, this is where things get fun.

Soon they stop running

Karin: This is getting a little hot, you guys go warm up the van I'll keep James busy!

James: You're all going to jail.

Karin: Pick me up at the rendezvous!

lily and Maddie left the room leaving Karin with James. Karin continued to run then she jump and broke

Through the window luckily she land on the balcony and on the city streets stated to be full of cop's cars. Then James caught up with Karin, she started to run again when she finally reach the van, went inside and the van drove quickly from the cops and James. Karin heard James yelled out

James: I'll find you Cooper!

Animated cut scene

Karin narrating: James's just as angry as ever. He kind of cute when he's angry I mean... anyway that Constable Nigel was his references to the Klaww Gang just a slip of the tongue, or an intentional clue? Either way, it's our only lead to the missing Clockwerk parts. Clockwerk, He was consumed with jealousy for the Cooper clan's thieving reputation. Is it inappropriate to refer to him as a monster? No, not at all. What kind of person lives for hundreds of years with the sole intention of wiping out a rival's family line? Imagine the hatred feeding that first decision to replace his mortal body with soulless machinery. Ultimately, it did the trick Clockwerk lived on. He caught up with my parents, and I wound up in an orphanage. It was there I met my pals: lily, the brains of our gang, and Maddie, the brawn. They were all the family I needed. Two years ago, I thought I finished it. How naive to think I could easily put an end to that kind of hatred. And now, he's back. In pieces, sure, but the threat is real. Does the Klaww Gang even realize what they've stolen? I don't know what's in my future, but I won't let it repeat of my past.


	2. The Black Chateau

Chapter 2

Animated cut scene

Karin narrating: I had to call in a few favors on the goods of the Klaww gang local operator. Debbie the sort of underworld celebrity. Equally home in high class art circle and shady back ally crimes. She was once a passion art student. Who work hard on developed her own visionary art style. Unfortunately the art world wasn't quite ready for her kinetic aesthetic. So she gives them what they wanted and start to forge old masterpiece. Her way punishing those who had bad taste. Debbie now runs a nightclub up in west side the loud music, colorful light shows, and hint of danger luring in young and chic patriot from far and wide. And it's here where were find the clockwerk's tail feathers, what Debbie plans to do with them is beyond me but those plans end tonight.

Karin Cooper and the gang in: The Black Chateau

Made it back to Paris, where Debbie's night club is and near there was Cooper gang's safe house. Karin climbed on top of the roof of safe house to get the first job from Lily.

(binocucom chat)

Karin: Flower, it's going to be a real pleasure robbing this nightclub

lily: I know right , but before we hit the inside we'll need to do little reconnaissance work

Karin: what'd ya have in mind?

lily: well I've install this special antenna on the safe house to help with our first job. Hacking into Debbie's satellite array. I'm sending the coordinate to your binocucom. Make your way to this position and I'll give you a full brief in on our objective

Karin: I'm on it

(off binocucom chat)

headed to the coordinate where it lead Karin to a water tower

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, I need you to hack into Debbie's communication array, so that we'll have access to her database.

Karin: And how I'm supposed to do that

lily: To start, you'll need to get to the top of that tower. Then reposition the satellite dish to point at the safe house antenna.

Karin: I'm on it

( off binocucom chat)

Karin climbs on top of water tower and the reposition the satellite dish.

( binocucom chat)

lily: nice work Karin ...I'm downloading from Debbie's mainframe as we speak!

Karin: all in a night's work. So where do we go from here?

lily: your next job is to break into the nightclub and take some reconnaissance photos of Cloclwerk's tail feathers. To get inside you'll have to sneak through an old wine cellar beneath town.

Karin: OK, I'll head out for the cellar

( off binocucom chat)

going inside the old wine cellar Karin met up with Maddie

Maddie: good seeing you little bubby. I guess the way through the wine cellar is guarded by those rats. lily thought you might like some help clearing em out.

Karin: sound like fun. you and me back to back ...

Maddie: totally! outnumbered...fighting impossible odds... it's perfect!

Karin: alright pal, let's get to it

fighting the guards wasn't so hard thanks to Maddie's strength after beating up the guards the further to the wine cellar was blocked by a gate

Maddie: hold on Karin ... let me lower those bars for ya.

pulling the switch to lower the bars with all her might

Maddie: There you go. Your gonna have to jump over it to get to the other side. Looks like you're on your on own from here

Karin: ah, I'm used to it. Thanks for the help

Maddie: anytime partner

jumping over the gate Karin made inside a vent and taking picture of Debbie's operation

lily through the radio: that generator seem to be powering the system

then took a photo of the Clockwerk's tail feather

lily: genius Debbie using the Clockwerk's tail feather as painting press plate. Given there rare alloy there never we're out unlimited forge money

Karin took a photo of a female Marine Iguana wearing a dark green fancy sweater and light green pants with a gold color belt

lily : that's are target Debbie professional lounge lizard and international art forger. That should do it Karin head back to the safe house cook up a plan of attack

heading to back the safe house lily gave the plan on a slideshow

lily: the recon photos are reminder what the modern thief is up against spotlights, step up patrolled , the some of it all impossible. to solve the puzzle were gonna need some more information, first replacing this bug painting with the one Debbie has in her office once in place. we should be able to listen in her communication. Second if you see the boss follow her we might learn something from studying her movements. Once we got a proper understanding of the operation the Clockwerk's tail feather are as good ours

After the slideshow Karin headed to the next job when she got there was a small boat

( binocucom chat)

lily: I just intercepted an email from Debbie's . She's ordered her guards to ring the boat's bell when the coast is clear.

Karin: Coast is clear for what?

lily: of that I'm uncertain, ring the bell and follow her without being seen then maybe we'll find out what she's hiding.

( off binocucom chat)

Karin ring the bell and hided right when Debbie came out of the boat. Followed her to a stairway Debbie input a code to get inside

lily : good job Karin, she had no idea she was followed and when she type in the password. Hold on ...look like that door leads to the night club's aqua pump..hm this might be useful for the heist. Anyways head to your next job

Karin went to a table with a picture that lily bugged

(binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, I managed to outfit this forged painting with a bug. I need you sneak into Debbie's office and swap t with the original

Karin: Nice! So we'll be able to listen in on her conversation

lily: yep I thought things might go more smoothly with an ear on the inside . Just be careful with the fine art, take any damage and the painting's ruined.

( off binocucom chat)

Getting inside the night club but there was some errors

( binocucom chat)

lily: The schematic indicates that door is locked from the inside

Karin: That's alright ; I never was one for a the direct approach.

lily: great , because the indirect approach ...is way there, through that air vent

( off binocucom chat)

getting to the vent was bit of a challenge but Karin made through once she was in Debbie's office she switched the paintings and she headed it back to the safe house with the real painting. While Maddie went to the aqua pump thanks to the code Karin got from following Debbie.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Maddie I need you to make your way back to the aqua pump room and sabotage it.

Maddie: Geez, I don't know how am I supposed to get through these lasers

lily: you should be able to break that power box by throwing something at it. Like those block of ice

Maddie: alright then lily

(off binocucom chat)

Maddie pick up the block of ice and throw at the power box . All the lasers shut off when Maddie reach the generator which lily told her destroy by throwing guards at it then it exploded

lily : that did it Maddie with the aqua pump out of commission there be getting water from the old water tower, those fool there playing right into are hands

At the same time Karin and Maddie made it back to the safe house. When they got there lily gave another slideshow

lily: OK girls I'm constructing to the plan to get us the Clockwerk's tail feather but we'll need to pull off a few more jobs is to set things up for the heist first Karin will have to pick up some a few pockets of the theaters, so we can access to the spotlight control center once that's compliant we'll be able to turn off the security are the printing press. We'll need your muscles Maddie to take all the alarm horn we don't want thing alerting the guards while we pull on the big job and finally we'll need to get in to the discotheque to drop the Mirror ball trust me it all part of the plan.

Maddie went out to do her job and head to the first alarm box

(binocucom chat)

lily: OK Maddie , that alarm horn will tip off Debbie during our heist. There are three of them out here and I need you to take them out

Maddie: check!

lily: This is going to take some serious muscle Maddie , you're the only one on the team who can this off just pick thing up then throw it at those alarm horn. Good luck this could get rough

Maddie: Evil doers feel my wrath!

(off binocucom chat)

Maddie use lots of thing to destroy the alarm horn like the guards and newspaper, chairs and other things when all alarm were destroy, at the sometime Karin went out and ran into someone

?: hold it cooper

Which it was Constable Nigel.

Karin: Constable Nigel great, another cop hot on my tail

Nigel: please, I led you here

Karin: so that Klaww gang slip was a clue ...why are you helping me out ?

Nigel: I'm not as black and white as James . I know what a menace those Clockwerk parts and I don't want the likes of the Klaww gang putting them to use

Karin: So what it takes a thief to catch a thief ?

Nigel: something like that. But if I'm going to trust you in this case I need to know that you can keep up...literally

Karin: literally?

Nigel: Don't fall behind Cooper

Karin: don't worry I won't

Nigel started to run and Karin follow him making sure she doesn't lose him Nigel stops at the back door of Debbie's nightclub .

Nigel: well done Karin , we should work well together

Karin: glad you approve

Nigel: Now legally I can't enter Debbie's night club without a warrant...but I happen to have obtained a key to his back door ... which a person like yourself can use however she pleases

Karin: oh we are absolutely going to work well together Constable

heading back to the safe house and giving the key to Debbie's back door to lily for her job. Once she had the key she headed to the back door of the nightclub and unlocking it. And when she got inside she was bit nervous

( binocucom chat)

Karin: hey lily, how're you holding up out there in the field?

lily: fine, fine, I'm just fine. I just need to bomb all the pillars supporting that disco ball and I can get out of here

Karin: what's with taking out the disco ball?

lily: Its impact will shack the nightclub's front peacock sign loose from its moorings...look I can't talk now Karin . I've got to keep moving, keep safe !

(off binocucom chat)

lily put her new bomb around all the pillars and when she got to the last one the disco ball fell onto the ground so hard

Karin: wow lily we felt that all the way back here at the safe house and you were right the peacock sign had half its bolts pop off on impact

lily quickly went back to the safe house and hoping she didn't get caught by any guards . When she got back Karin went out to her job in the theater

(binocucom chat)

lily: OK Karin , there's the power boxes which route to the printing press area. To take care of them I'll need you to put a splice clip in those spotlights.

Karin: Sorry lily , but those fans are spinning way too fast to walk on

lily: They can be slowed down from this control panel...but you'll have to do a lots of pickpocketing to get at it. The guards are carrying special fragile keys that will be destroyed if you attack . Make sure you pickpocket their keys before you take those thugs out.

(off binocucom chat)

Being careful pickpocketing and knocking out the guards once Karin got all the keys she unlocked the control panel to slowed down the celling fan . when that was done Karin jump onto the spotlight and took down the power boxes

lily: OK I'm activating the Spotlight's security guns

then spotlight security gun was on and shooting the power boxes

lily through the ear piece: that should do it Karin, no more security around the printing press room

Karin went back to the safe house and when she got back lily gave another slideshows

lily: OK its time to pull off the biggest heist first Maddie will help me break into the old water tower from there I should be able to shut off the plaza fountain. Debbie sure should to send someone to get the repair truck. Karin you'll pickpocket the truck keys from this guy once he shows up and then handed off to me and Maddie in the plaza . we'll go steal the truck while you climb to the top of the peacock sign when your in position Maddie will fire the truck's grappling hook to you . Use to pull down the sign . And if my calculation are correct the impact will create an entrance to the printing press room then Karin you jump in and grab the Clockwerk tail feather. And we all can get the heck out of here .

Maddie and lily went to the old water tower while Karin waited for the guy she had to pickpocket

lily: alright Maddie throw me inside the tower

Maddie : OK

lily crouched into a ball and Maddie pick her up , throw her inside the tower . When lily got inside of the tower and shut off the water

lily: success

meanwhile at the plaza Karin notice the fountain shut down

lily through the ear piece : Karin the water pressure to the water fountain is disable

Karin: its off alright there sending out the repair guy

lily: pickpocket him to get the keys without being seen

Karin quickly pickpocket the repair guy and got the key . Soon she met up with lily and Maddie at the plaza to hand the keys

Karin : its all up to you guys

When Maddie and lily got the key to the repair truck and headed it for the truck

Maddie: I'll take the wheel I know how to drive a stick shift

as they got in the truck while that was happening Karin climb all way on top of the peacock sign and waited for Maddie and lily

Karin through the ear piece: alright guys I'm in position

seeing the repair truck close to the nightclub

Maddie through the ear piece: OK were here right now . So get ready because I going to shoot the harpoon gun

Maddie got out of the truck and shoot the harpoon at the peacock sign Karin tied it on the sign and slide down by using the rope that tied to harpoon . Maddie got back inside of the trucks and drove in reverse making the sign fall down on the fountain and just like what lily said the impact caused to make an entrance to the printing press.

lily: Behold the majesty of gravity and inertia

Karin: that was real subtle , Flower

lily: OK you jump in, grab the Clockwerk tail feathers and we're out here! And stop calling me that !

Karin: alright I'm going in and no way it's too cute to give it up

Karin jump in the hole which lead her to the printing press and when she got in she saw Debbie next the printing press

Debbie: Gah! So...your the raccoon gal - you're like totally ruining my house and bringing me down. so very uncool. Why can't you let birds and bees be free darling?

Karin: listen Debbie - you have no idea what you're playing with it'll bring more than your house down ...

Debbie: Look, darling. I see that you are a tough gal ...a gal with taste ... style...vision...a connoisseur of finer things. Like me . Look, I'm sure that two cats in a bag like us can work something out yeah? We smooth, yeah? Look...see the money darling? You like the money ? You can take can take all you want so you can buy yourself designer handbags, shiny jewelry, beautiful fur coats hm...

Karin: No deal ... wait did you say fur coats ...No! you and the rest of the klaww gang have to be stopped . Clockwerk will never again see the light of day . Beside I like to steal the real thing so just hand over the tail feather and we can-

Debbie: what's is this with clocks darling ? Have you no vision? Are you hearing what I beam to you ? You think you have juice? Don't show me a little mind when talking about such big things ... you think you can swing the bat ? Show your bing and let me shine you!

Karin: I have no idea what you just said . And your outfit sucks

Debbie: Let's dance!

Debbie try to shoot Karin with her lightning ring. Karin quickly hide behind the barrels of acid or the glass walls. Hitting Debbie when her lightning ring stop and she was ruining out of strength. Then Debbie went back to the printing press and speed up her printing press' money making, but Karin whack her into the printing press machine, destroying it.

Debbie: you take Clockwerk feathers and my counterfeiting operation, it's past tense

Karin: look I'm doing you a favor . what kind of thief prints money? ...there's no honor in that

Debbie: you ...cracker-box ! Ahh...

Karin went up to the machine and pick up the Clockwerk tail feather

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: My gang and I have bone it the Clockwerk tail feather were are's and Debbie's counterfeiting operation was ruin. Do to the arrival of inspector fox my escape got a little tricky. Angry that he miss me, he took it on Debbie shutting down the nightclub and throwing forger behind bars. The gang and I head out of town for a week in to Monaco for the team earn a well deserved break, and where lily wanted to try out her new card counting formula.


	3. A Starry Eyed Encounter

Chapter 3

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: another Clockwerk parts surface in India. So the girls and I loaded the van and zero in are next target. A mysterious spice lord known as Rajan . A self made man who grew up in the streets of Calcutta. He started his life of crime by selling illegal spices on the black market. As he got older, his business expanded and he eventually earned a seat in the Klaww Gang as it's spice manufacturer. Soon he crown himself lord of the hill, While he goes great lengths to convince others (and himself) of his royalty, He holding a lavish ball in his ancestral palace. The reason is to show off the Clockwerk wings the symbol of my enemy if you saw the wings silhouette it in the night sky it was already to late for you especially if your name is Cooper . Rajan believes the wings will give him pristine, and maybe they will but there also pristine me.

Karin Cooper and the gang in : A Starry Eyed Encounter

hiding out in a cave outside of Rajan's palace finding a way inside

( binocucom chat)

lily: with the drawbridge up the only way across that river is on those conical rocks. You can use the spire jump to get across . You do remember the spire jump right?

Karin: What? You think I'd forget one of the Cooper family's greatest thief moves? As if I would

( off binocucom chat)

Karin jump on the points of the rocks and grab on a rope , climb it to get to the other side. Once she was inside made her to a balcony but it was to high to reach

( binocucom chat )

lily: I figured out how to sneak in above the ballroom without being detected . The only problem is there's no way to climb up to that balcony door.

looking the binocucom Karin notice there were a lot of trees near the balcony

Karin: Not a problem . There seem to be plenty of branches for me to walk on ...I'll figure it out

(off binocucom chat)

Karin climb on top of the tree and jump onto different branches to get the balcony when finally got there she open door and went inside quietly walk in a room with no guards inside but there were there was in the hall . Karin use her binocucom to take some pictures of the Clockwerk wings

lily through: look like welded on that statue , they look very heavy getting the wing out will be a real challenge

then Karin took a picture of an electronic winch above the statue

lily through the ear piece: an electronic winch that could be usefully

then Karin took some more photos of the guests

lily through the ear piece : that's are target Rajan really pull a lot to impress people with this party , Jean Bison is another member of the Klaww gang and Canadian shipping baron he controls half the trains in Canada , another Klaww gang member Arpeggio specialized in exotic technology. That Contessa a high ranking Prison warrant in Interpol. She must working undercover to expose Rajan' s spice operation, oh no James is here too he must be undercover with the Contessa to help bust Rajan , Nigel an another undercover cop . Be careful Karin this place is full of undercover cops. That all we need come back to the safe house and start making plan.

Karin came out from the way she came in when she got to the safe house lily gave another slideshows

lily: Stealing the Clockwerk wings in the middle of a crowed ball room is going to take some serious misdirection. And the undercover squad of Interpol agent only makes thing worse but we might use them for are advantage . But no matter what we do in the dall room soon or later we will have deal with Rajan's security chopper , Maddie will take out some of the local arm men but she can't until Karin lowers down the drawbridge for her

Karin went back over the walls to the palace to find her first job

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin , Maddie and I can't get inside the palace unless you lower the drawbridge

Karin: I love to flower but the winch is all locked down...you know where I can find the keys ?

lily: Key guards have recently taken up positions around the palace sneak in pick all of their pockets , and bring the keys back to the locked down winch

(off binocucom chat)

Karin managed to get all the keys without the guards noticing and she went back to the locked winch . Used the keys to unlock it . From there she lower. the drawbridge

lily: thanks Karin now Maddie and I can into the palace ground now make your way to the fronts door of the palace to begin the next part of the plan

Karin quickly went to the front door of the palace and knock . Then the Bouncer open a small slots where you could only see his eyes.

Karin: Hello, I'm here to dance.

Bouncer: Whuh? Sorry "Miss" but we have a dress code... you have a dress?

Karin: well uhh... no?

Bouncer: Sorry, No dress, no entry!"

he slammed the slots close

( binocucom chat)

Karin: lily what I'm going to do the Bouncer won't let me in without a dress

lily: sorry I forgot you have to have formal wear

Karin: so what now just break into the place

lily: no but I might have something for you back at the safe house

Karin: and my guess is going to be a dress

lily: yep

Karin: oh is it black ?

( off binocucom chat)

Karin went back to the safe house to get the dress and when she got she immediately went back to the palace.

Bouncer: you finally got your dress now ..."miss"?

Karin: why of course I do... I'm here to dance

Bouncer: Then come on in.

The Bouncer open the door for Karin once she was inside the palace she quickly change into her new dress . And when she walk into the ball room she was wearing a handmade Black Short Halter Chiffon Empire V-neck in black heels , her hair was in a fancy ponytail and luckily no one recognized her and she notice lots of guy looking at her .

lily through the ear piece: Karin look beautiful

Karin: thanks to you for making a beautiful dress in short notice

lily: the truth is I been work on that dress for a month

Karin: really?

lily: your be surprised what I do in my spare time ...anyways no one has recognized you yet so that good. Now during the heist you'll need to dance with James to keep both him and the crowd distracted . But the only problem is James won't dance with just anyone

Karin: wow I wouldn't have guess if he was picky type

lily: no he keeping a good eye on the Clockwerk wings so to get his attention you'll need to impress him by dancing with someone

Karin notice Nigel he was wearing a drown tuxedo

Karin: Alright , I know just the guy for the job

After talking to lily , Karin walk up to Nigel. Nigel notice a beautiful female raccoon walking up to him but he didn't know it was Karin

Karin: Constable Nigel you look very handsome this evening

Nigel: I'm sorry , do I know you ?

Karin: I used to chase after you back in Paris

Nigel: Paris? ...Karin Cooper?! you aren't by any chance here to turn yourself in? Old Ironsides would have a heart attack .

Karin : that would nice but no

Nigel: you look very lovely how about a dance

Karin: Enchanté Constable

During the dancing with Nigel, James benign to look away from the wings and notice Nigel dancing with a beautiful raccoon

Nigel: are you using me to get at old Ironside's attention?

Karin: yes, I am ...you don't mind ?

Nigel: well ...not at all

when they continued to dance James wasn't the only who's attention they caught, Rajan and Jean Bison were also watching

Rajan: That young lady is very graceful

Jean Bison: If only you moved spice shipments as well

Rajan: Silence!

When their dance ended Karin hope that she caught James's attention

Karin: Thank you Nigel

Nigel: it was my honor Cooper

then James came up to them , He was wearing a dark blue tuxedo

James: Nigel, your friend here is quite a dancer

Nigel: I make should she looks her very best

James : oh please Nigel, her skills far surpass yours.

Karin: why thank you Mr...

James: ...James Fox and if you don't mind ...you would like to me dance with me later ?

Karin: I would love to James

Meanwhile outside the palace Maddie was top of a building getting ready her job and being careful the Rajan's security chopper doesn't see her

( binocucom chat)

lily: that chopper will ruin everything so that's why it has to go

Maddie: yeah!

lily: Now Maddie be a team player and take it out with that per-war turret

Maddie: OK , I had a potato gun once ; I bet it works just the same

(off binocucom chat)

Maddie got on the war turret and shot down Rajan's chopper to the ground.

Maddie: The Maddie has done it again

lily: good work the sky are clear of danger

Maddie headed back to the safe house at the some time Karin came back .After Karin change out of her dress , lily gave an another slideshow

lily: Alright ladies we ready for the next fade , my plan for getting the Clockwerk wings will be use with that electronic winch above the ball room. To get control the device I'll need to hack into the computers in Rajan's bored room . Pulse we'll need extra saw blade to cut the wings off the statue. To make a blade that strong I'll need Karin to steal the jewels off the headdress of Rajan's prized elephants. And finally I'll take the field with my remote control helicopter and eliminate the palace second air defenses That should clear thing up for the heist

lily went inside the palace grounds so she can eliminate the second air defenses

( binocucom chat)

Karin: lily, what's your status ?

lily: I'm in position with the RC- chopper , all systems are go to neutralize their surface to air defenses . We're going to need breed reign of the sky during the heist.

Karin : well be careful flower . Chopper parts aren't cheap you know

lily: well don't worry and...hey did call me flower again

Karin: Maybe

(off binocucom chat)

Lily use her new RC chopper to get the job done and when she destroy the last air defenses.

lily: I got him

Karin: nice flying . That jeep's out of commission and we'll have clear skies for the heist! Now it time to steal some jewels from Rajan's elephants.

Karin headed out to the elephants pen

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, we need to find a way to get Rajan's prize elephants out of their pen.

Karin: I don't know lily , that door looks pretty heavy . Maybe I can crawl in that hole under the a steps and find alternate route

(off binocucom chat)

Karin crawl under the step and she was below the elephants pen but she scar some rats away from . They went up to the pen and scary the elephants. They were so frightened by the rat that they stampede out of the pen .

lily: the rats you scar away made the elephants freaked out and now they're running around the palace grounds

Karin crawl out and saw one of the elephants

( binocucom chat)

Karin: wow, he sure looks spooked

lily: A job well Karin, Now comes the hard parts. I need you to snatch the headdress jewels worn both elephants . The jewels are firmly embedded, so keep whacking at them with your cane to knock one loose.

Karin: I'll need to make use of the roof tops to get on one of the elephant's backs...it shouldn't be a problem right?

( off binocucom chat)

Karin climb up the roof top and jump on of elephant's back whacking the jewels off the elephant's headdress. And she did the same thing to the other elephant finally got all the jewels that Maddie need to cut the wings off the statue . Then the guards got all the elephants back in there pens.

lily: That's it with all these jewels I can make the blade we need for the heist

Then Karin went to her next job. She had to go through a water drain once she inside of boardroom

( binocucom chat)

lily: Maddie's rotund features prevent her from fitting through the drain pipe, so we'll need you the vault room from the inside . I've heard through a reliable source that the guards keep the vault combination written beneath one of their break table.

Karin: so you want me to crawl under each till I find it?

lily: That's the idea

(off binocucom chat)

Karin crawl under one of the tables and didn't found the code at same time making sure the guards don't see her crawling around on the last table she crawl under had it the code was 46583271. When ran to the switch and flip it allowing lily and Maddie to get inside.

Maddie: Thanks for breaking us in, "The Maddie" approves.

lily: Let's get down to brass tacks. I need to hack both the vault room computers to get control of the electronic winch above the ballroom .

Maddie: So what are me and Karin here for?

lily: The second I enter their servers they'll be on to us. you guys need to work together and keep those guard off my back

Karin: you and me , side by side

Maddie: "The Maddie" knows no fear.

When lily log on one of the computer an alarm was set off guards came from left to right but Karin and Maddie made sure they didn't close to lily while she hack into both computers. And when she was done all the guards were beaten up

lily: I'm unstoppable! I've got control of the winch. Thanks for the backup guys

Karin: no problem, me and Maddie had it covered

lily: Maddie , let's hook the direct feed and get out of here while the close is coast

The gang headed back to the safe house to get the next part of the heist by giving another slideshow

lily: OK synchronized your watches this heist is going to take extreme measures here the plan the I'll start things off by demolishing the palace main bridge that should cut off reinforcement from the guest house and hopefully it will distract the boss and send the ballroom guards that are watching over the Clockwerk wings. Then Karin will take James offer to dance with him. And while the crowd and Rajan distract by their tango Maddie will be lower in the ballroom by the winch once she down she'll cut the wings off the statue and winch back up for the exit . Maddie should then run of the palace with the wings, I'll cover her with my RC chopper once she past the drawbridge we'll been home free.

lily sets out to the main bridge

(binocucom chat)

Karin: OK lily, Maddie and I are moving into position...you still think you can demolish something that large ?

lily: It doesn't take an engineer to figure out how to blow up a bridge . I'll start by placing charges on all of the lower cleats. Once the structure destabilizes those retainer rings on the upper cleats should pop right off , that should enable me to bomb all of the the upper cleats... which will bring it all crashing down .

Karin: just watch your head when that thing gets unstable...we need that beautiful brain of yours in one piece

lily: don't worry I'll be fine ...I hope

( off binocucom chat)

lily started to put some of her bombs around the lower cleats and upper she got out of there before the bridge collapse from the destroyed cleats .

lily: OK, Karin the bridge is down. I'll warm up the van and getting ready with the RC chopper...so good luck.

Karin quickly change back in her dress and went back into the ballroom. And when she came she saw the ballroom guards telling Rajan the main bridge was down

Rajan: What!? The bridge is destroy? Take all the man power you need and look into it.

Karin: Maddie you in position?

Maddie: check!

Karin: It looks like lily's little distraction did the trick. Initiate phase two- I'll take care of James and the crowd, you handle the heavy lifting

Karin walk up to James to get ready to dance with him

Karin: I believe you own me a dance?

James: About time, I thought you had left

Karin: nope, just waiting for the right moment

As they were ready to dance Karin felt different when her face was close to James's she never been this close except for the time at Clockwerk's lair when she kiss him on the cheek . Then the music came on and snapped her back to reality . And then they started to dance. Karin couldn't help forgetting about the plan .

James: you look familiar to me, are you in law enforcement?

Karin: I often deal with police while on the job .

while everyone including Rajan were watching Karin and James dancing which was the perfect time for Maddie to come down on the winch and get the wings . When she got the wings she went back up without anyone noticing. Finally Karin and James's dancing was over Maddie had the wings and was ready to run to the van.

James: Tell me Miss, what's your name?

he grab Karin's hand and gently kissed it , Karin was easily charmed by that but she had to get out of the palace quickly.

Karin: why ruin the moment?

James: Huh? I... I don't understand?

while James was confused, at the same time Rajan notice the wings were gone

Rajan: The wings! what happen to the Clockwerk wings ?!

Once James hear the Clockwerk wings were gone he immediately turned around and couldn't believe it

James: What! How? Who could have ...

then James felt something in the back of his head it was a rose with Karin's calling card

James: ...Whuh? ... Cooper!

Maddie was outside running with wings and watching over her was lily's RC chopper making sure no guards attack Maddie with the wings once Maddie made it to the van

Maddie: Punch it!

the van quickly drove out of the Rajan's palace before things got ugly

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: After the gang and I got away from the Clockwerk wings, James blew his cover and started making arrests left and right. With his reputation in shambles, Rajan was forced to flee from his own party. He is apparently now hiding somewhere deep in the jungle. The gang and I took a break and head to Bollywood. Took some doing but we manage to sneak Maddie onto the set of a full blown Indian musical, I was happy the gang was able to unwind. But Rajan was still out there and he knew somehow things were about to get tough.


	4. The Predator Awakes

Chapter 4

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: It took some detective work but we the gang and I manage to track down Rajan where he gone hiding .Somehow he transform long forgotten temple into a spice factory. And it there where we'll find him . The jungle to thick to drive through forced us to go long distance to are target. We ran into few problems along the way but push on. For the temple was more than Rajan's hideout it was also the home to the Clockwerk heart . A pump so powerful and tireless it can speed up spice productions ten time faster . Good for Rajan but awful for the rest of the world .Hope he not counting on that heart too much because tonight it comes home with me.

Karin Cooper and the gang in: The Predator Awakes

Hiding out in one of the forgotten temple the gang was thinking of a plan to get the Clockwerk heart and Rajan to prison. Finding the entrance inside of the temple.

( binocucom chat)

lily: sneak into the temple and take some recon so I can assess the situation . Just be careful, if you get hurt the nearest hospital is 106 miles from here . According to my map of the area there should be a hidden passage into the temple behind that wall fall

Karin: Nice work lily , I'll take a hidden passage over the front door any day

( off binocucom chat)

Karin took the hidden passage once she was inside of the temple, inside the bottom of the spice room

( binocucom chat )

lily: Bingo, you found the spice growing facility. Now, from what I know of the photosynthesis all the expensive equipment should be found at the top of this room...That access tube should get you up there.

Karin: Alright, I'll head for the top.

(off binocucom chat)

Getting up to the tube was a challenge with the guards on patrol.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Some of the vines around here are really slippery and perfect, for you to use the rail slide .

(off binocucom chat)

Using the rail slide to get higher to the spice growing facility. Then when she got up there Karin took some photo of the facility.

lily: That crane is keeping half of the Clockwerk heart suspended. Look like haft of the heart is use to help growing the spice plants. There's an entrance to this level only I can't figure out how to get there with the all the guards.

Then Karin took a photo of Rajan, he was holding a large stick

lily: Check it out Rajan keeping the other half of the Clockwerk heat on that stick. Hmm, bring those photos back to the safe house ...we'll really need to think about this one.

When she got back to the safe house she gave lily the photos from the spice growing facility. Thanks to the photo lily thought of a plan.

lily: The Clockwerk heart is under some heavy security and Rajan is carrying the other half of the heart with him all times To get what we came here for I'll need more information. Karin will place a bug in Rajan's office while I steal the blueprint of the spice operation from Rajan . While he make his rout unfortunately while were collecting data on him, he'll be collecting data on us by using an elephant power satellite array. We have to get ride it or else he be able intercept all of are communication system.

After the slideshow Karin went out to the Rajan's satellite

( binocucom chat)

Lily: Rajan s able to monitor all of our communication out here with that elephant power satellite array

Karin: That's pretty grim. You got a plan for shutting it down?

lily: Don't I always Karin, now the local spice plants are illegal for lots of good reasons. Eat too many and you'll go into a got uncontrolled rage .

Karin: Keep that stuff away especially from Maddie ...oh wait, wait, I got it . I put some spice plants in the elephant's feed bag, he chows down, gets all crazy and then, presto! The satellite in pieces.

lily: A bit crude interpretation of the plan , but accurate . The trick here is harvesting the spice plants . You'll have to do some serious climbing as they only grow high up in the jungle canopy.

( off binocucom chat)

Climbing the jungle was very difficult since the vines and tree's branches were really slippery. After getting some spice plants and putting it into the elephant's feed bag

Karin: Sayonara satellite array!

Then the elephant ate some of the food in its feed bag and then like lily said the elephant ate all of the spice plants in the feed bag and then it went in uncontrolled rage making the satellite array fall into pieces. While Karin witness the huge effects from the spice plants.

Karin: wow better not get near stuff

lily: Karin the satellite is down quickly get ready to bug Rajan's office.

Karin: OK I'm on my way

lily sent Karin the coordinates on her binocucom and it took her to a water bug in a little pool

(binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, the insect in that pool is a rare Indian water bug. If you can carry it into Rajan's office its wings will transmit local sound wave at a frequency I can monitor .

Karin: Let me get this straight. We're going to bug Rajan's office ...with a bug

lily: It is an elegant plan,but it will work. pay attention that water bug can only survive in stagnant pools...if kept out water too long it'll become unhappy and likely draw the attention of local guards.

Karin: hmm...looks like there's a few pools along the way to Rajan's office. A shorts swim every now every now and then should keep our little friend quite.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin took the water bug out of it's pool and made her way to Rajan's office but she had to put the water bug in a pool before it make noises. Luckily she made it to Rajan's office and places the water bug in a pool next Rajan's desk

lily: Excellent! I've already tuned into the bug's wing vibrations! I'm a genius!

While Karin head back to the safe house lily went out to get the blueprint from Rajan

( binocucom chat)

lily: just as I except Rajan is out for his daily tour of the operation. My source claim he always carries three blueprint on him, which when read together, tell you everything about his spice operation.

Karin: Too bad he doesn't have that section of the Clockwerk heart we saw during the recon. You could use your sleep darts on him and we could all go home

lily: unfortunately , my sleep darts aren't powerful enough to affect Rajan

Karin: Say what? How're you going to get at those blueprints?

lily: Rajan has an insatiable appetite for Indian watermelons, which if eaten whole, will force even him to nod off for a while he's asleep, I'll creep in and lift the blueprints

Karin: That'd fine and all, but how do you plan on luring him over to the watermelons?

lily: I've equipped my sleep darts with a sonic disrupter ...the strange sounds they make should be enough to lead the ever curious Rajan from place to place

( off binocucom chat)

Lily use her crossbow and sonic disrupter for Rajan to follow the sound to the Indian watermelons. Once he ate the watermelon one at a time he fell a sleep which gave lily the perfect time to snatch the blueprints. When she got the last one Rajan woke up and notice the blueprints were gone.

Rajan: Wha...what? the blueprints? They have been stolen?!

Rajan ran back inside the temple

Karin: that's the last set of the blueprint great work lily your really getting hang of this

lily went straight back to the safe house

lily: I got some bad news Rajan got into hiding some where in the temple . I guess the destruction of the satellite array and my invading his personal space to get the blueprints spook him to get his part of the. Clockwerk heart we'll need to luring him out to the open it. Given Rajan's shot- tempered we're gonna have to make him angry. First destroy the center of his operation the spice grinder. Then we're have to demolish the dam behind the temple temp to flush him out if that doesn't work I made arrangement to exchanged one of the temple's giant ruby for some high explosive which if its necessary to use to flood the whole temple . If that's works should put up the other half of the heart before making his escape and making him come to us.

The gang was ready to get the Clockwerk heart from Rajan . Lily headed to her next job.

( binocucom chat)

Karin: Rajan's holed up in his temple. Got any ideas to force him out of hiding?

lily: My research indicate that tigers have an aversion to water, By destroying that dam the temple will be filled with the runoff.

Karin: Flooding him out huh? Good plan, but I don't think your bombs are strong enough to do the job.

lily: you're correct. Fortunately while monitoring the bug in Rajan's office I overheard that a new auto-pilot attack helicopter had just arrived...it's sitting inside this truck.

Karin: stay sharp , that dam is sure to be well protected

(off binocucom chat)

lily place a bomb on the back of the truck. When it explode the helicopter was still in intact. She got into the helicopter and put it in autopilot. When the helicopter was up in the air lily start to use the copters gun at the bam, but then other helicopters came out of nowhere .It was a deadly job but lily shot down the helicopters and destroy the dam

Karin through the radio: Nice shooting lily! Hope Rajan knows how to swim.

Right when the dam fell into pieces but a piece hit the chopper

Lily: oh no a piece of the dam struck the chopper ! ...it's going down!

The chopper crash into a tower and inside in the tower lily fell down roughly

lily: Uch! ...Ah! ...Oof!

When she finally fell down out of the tower

lily: Ooooh. My head!

Meanwhile Karin went to the underground part of the temple to destroy the spice grinder

( binocucom chat)

lily: Alright Karin ...ow my head um according to Rajan's blueprints you're near the spice grinding facility...however, the passage is blocked by those laser fences.

Karin: Hmm, looks like they're using TNT to create these catacombs...maybe I can borrow some to destroy the fences. You're the demolitions expert, how am I supposed to use that stuff ?

lily: oh it's simple. Just jump in, walk the barrel to your target, jump out and get clear of the blast radius. But be careful around floor lasers Karin, the TNT barrels won't work on them.

( off binocucom chat)

By using the TNT to the destroy the fences. And when she finally reach the spice grinder.

( binocucom chat)

Karin: I'm within visual range of the spice grinder, what next.

lily: Rajan won't come out of hiding while spice is still being manufactured . If we destroy the grinder he'll be out of businesses and have no reason to stick around the temple .

Karin: Great, we do the world a favor and Rajan's force out into the open

lily: start by getting a hold of that TNT down there. It's worth mentioning that guards won't be able to detect you if you stay still in the TNT barrels

Karin: Nice, an explosive disguise.

lily: place the explosive near that grinding wheel and it'll be blow to bits.

Karin jump into another TNT barrel head to the grinder while using the barrel as a disguise .When she got close to the grinder and jump out of the TNT barrel right before it explode. Destroying the grinder. During the commotion Rajan spoke thought the pa system

Rajan: What's going on down!? It look like spice production has fallen behind. No...wait it completely stop!

Karin quickly got out of there before more guards came. When she got out Constable Nigel came out of nowhere.

Nigel: Cooper, we meet again.

Karin: Constable Nigel. Thanks for not ratting me out back at the ball

Nigel: I should be thanking you. The look on James's face was priceless

Karin: He took it hard huh?

Nigel: No one likes to have their affections played with.

Karin: I know certainly don't. Look Nigel, as soon as this India job is over why don't you and I go out on the town? We'll dance through Bollywood and eat curry all night long for a job well done.

Nigel: well I'll it in mind...but first the task at hand. I've learned of a secret entrance leading to half of the Clockwerk heart. Legally I can't enter the premises without a warrant...but now a thief like you...

Karin: A thief like me can go wherever she pleases. I read you.

Nigel: Don't fall behind while I lead you to the secret entrance. This place thick with guards and standing still can be lethal.

Karin: I hear that.

Just like in Paris Nigel ran to the secret entrance with Karin behind him . Nigel wasn't kidding there were guards everywhere luckily they made it to the secret entrance.

Nigel: This is it. And remember , if push comes to show I never showed you this door...and...

Karin: And what?...

Nigel: And we're on for that date in Bollywood

Karin: um I never said it was a date

Nigel: Oh really , I was hoping it was a date because it would be great a reward for helping you

Karin: um...I make it up to you soon

Nigel: I would like thing sweet in return

Karin: oh I'll ask Maddie to make you something. She a real good coo...

Then out of nowhere Nigel kiss Karin on the lips, Karin's eye were wide open . Then a second later she snap back to reality and push Nigel away from her. Right after she push him away she was blushing so hard her cheeks were bright red.

Karin: you...just...kiss me!

Nigel: ahh, it was very sweet

Karin: you just...why you!

Nigel: You look very adorable when you blush Copper

Karin: I suggest you go now

Nigel: well right I'll see ...no wait I mean I'll kiss you later

As Nigel left out of sight Karin open the door and walk inside . Inside was where the other half of the Clockwerk heart .

( Binocucom chat )

Karin: There it is ...just like Nigel said...

Karin was still blushing from the kiss. Sadly lily didn't notice.

lily: in order to lower the Clockwerk heart you'll need access to that control box...but it's locked down tight

Karin: Oh, I'm sure these guards won't mind if I "borrow" their keys

( off binocucom chat)

Karin pickpocket the guards and got the keys. Unlocking the control box lowing the Clockwerk heart

lily: You did it! Half the Clockwerk heart . The spice won't be growing around here any time soon.

Karin got out of the temple and head for the temple's giant ruby

( binocucom chat)

Karin: whoa like at the size of that ruby. Are we sure we can keep it.

lily: Karin we have to sell it remember we need to exchange it for some the goods they'll set us up with a cherry bomb 500 the heist

Karin: But it's so pretty ...wait did you say a cherry bomb 500!?

That's a lot of fire power isn't it?

lily: Trust me...we'll need it. To get that ruby free from it'd moorings you might have to whack it a few times with your cane.

Karin: I'm on it ..um can we still think about keeping it ?

lily: Karin No!

( off binocucom chat)

Karin whack the ruby out and it was so heavy it fell on the stair way

( binocucom chat)

lily: Maddie , you're on. Karen's knocked he ruby loose and now we need your muscle to get it to the buyers.

Maddie: Muscle on the way.

(binocucom chat)

Maddie head to the ruby on the stair way and behind her was lily to help carry the ruby to the buyer

( binocucom chat)

Karin: Maddie, be careful despite its size that rock is really fragile. Lily will run ahead and inflate cushions that are safe to throw the ruby onto...use `em or this operation's a bust.

Now , head out to our rendezvous near the waterfall

( off binocucom chat)

Maddie pick up the ruby and head to the water to meet with the buyer thanks to lily's inflate cushions they made it to the water with the ruby shattered. Then a man came out of nowhere he was wearing a dark purple cloak , that you can't see his face but his green eyes. He pick up the ruby from the inflate cushion and examined it.

Buyer: This ruby is near flawless. I'll recommend to my superiors that we. purchase it...take it to our buyer and complete the contract.

Then he disappear in thin air . Maddie and lily had to take the ruby to his superior. Once they were in the next rendezvous to meet the second buyer. Like before with the first buyer the second buyer came out of nowhere wearing a dark purple cloak but it was a different person because the sound of his voice was different from the first buyer.

Buyer 2: I must say, the Cooper Gang certainly lives up to its reputation. This is a true Indian treasure. We will honor the bargain and provide a cherry bomb 500 at the time the mouse requested.

After getting the cherry bomb 500 from the buyer , the gang head back to the safe house.

lily: alright partially flooding didn't work so we're gonna have to plan B . By destroying the temple's elephant's mouth grotto. I'll cover Maddie with the chopper gun turret. While she lift the mouth open, once that's done Karin will need to walk the cherry bomb 500 into the throat. Then get to higher ground as fast you guys can. Rajan with sure to show up and be extra angry, jump him and snatch his half of the Clockwerk heart. We're out of here.

The gang head out to do there last job to get the other half of the Clockwerk heart. Lily and Maddie were at the tower where the chopper .

lily: I'll set up shop here and provide covering fire while you try to pry open the elephant's mouth for Karin.

Maddie: check flower!

lily: what not you too.

lily climb up the tower to get to the chopper hoping it this works.

While Maddie went straight to the elephant's mouth. And lift the switch with all her might and the elephant's mouth finally open

Maddie : alright "the Maddie" has done it again!

While Maddie was opening the elephant's mouth Karin was getting the cherry bomb 500 to the elephant's mouth. She had to jump in the barrel and head to the elephant's mouth. Being careful not to alerting any guards . When she got there Maddie got the elephant's mouth open, Karin walk next to throat and got out of the barrel as fast as she could. Maddie and her quickly got out of there before the bomb exploded. When they got out of in time the door was destroy and so much water came in flooded the temple's ground. Then just like lily planed Rajan came out of the temple and seeing the temple flooded. Then he jump on top of the temple and shouted.

Rajan: Black Clouds and Thunder Bolts! My spice temple ...Ruined! I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard won empire. This place is mine...here I am King! Come, face me Cooper. With Clockwerk's black heart I will show you true power. You are not nothing. Come, face the mighty Rajan , lord of these hills!

Karin and Maddie were safe near the stair where they stole the temple's giant ruby. And heard everything Rajan shouted.

Karin: Oh boy, when we trick someone off we really do a good job huh Maddie.

Then out of nowhere Nigel came and overhead what Karin said.

Nigel: Yes...you do seem to have quite a talent for it.

Karin: Constable Nigel, slumming it with the thieves again?

Nigel: That man is an illegal spice trader...he should be brought to justice.

Karin: wow your beginning sound like James. And all I'm after is the Clockwerk part...you help me take him down and the bust is all yours.

Nigel: Just to keep up.

Nigel jump from there to pole to pole to get to Rajan. Karin followed Nigel and avoiding the lighting .Once she caught up with him she thought that she and him were going to jump Rajan at the same time.

Karin: Nigel, NOW !

Nigel: Sorry, Cooper.

Karin: What are you doing ?

Nigel ran away right when Karin was hit by lighting . Maddie saw her best friend falling into the drain pound unconscious.

Maddie: Wha?...Karin! I'm coming !

Maddie jump in the drain pound to save her but when Maddie was about to get Karin, Rajan jump in the drain pound and stop her .

Rajan: This is it? This is the Cooper gang I've heard so much about and feared these long hours!

Maddie: "The Maddie " will renew your fear.

Rajan: Who's "The Maddie" ? All I see is a fat pathetic weakling.

Maddie: I might be big and not as smart as other girls... but one thing I'm not... is WEAK!

Maddie started to punch Rajan, Luckily he dodge it and use his staff to hit Maddie . But she dodge it too and punch Rajan in the face and again . And finally Maddie brought Rajan to his knees. Rajan collapse on ground and Maddie pick up the other half of the Clockwerk heart.

Maddie: Victory belongs to "The Maddie" ! Karin's going to want this half of the Clockwerk hearts safe and sound.

Then Nigel appeared above the pound

Nigel: Happy day!

Maddie heard him and look up seeing him on ledge.

Maddie: Whuh? Nigel? Throw down a ladder Karin's hurt really bad ...can you hear me? ...I said Karin's hurt !

On top of the pound Nigel wasn't alone James and the Contessa were behind him

Nigel: There they are Contessa, just as I promised . The Cooper gang and Rajan all incapacitated.

The Contessa: Excellent police work Constable Nigel. James's never been able to catch the Cooper gang, yet you capture them in just a few short weeks

James: well I never ...

The Contessa: Really James, accept your defeat.

Nigel: Actually Contessa , there's a good reason Inspector Fox never caught the Cooper gang ...He's been in league with them the whole time.

James: Lair, prove it!

Nigel: This is a photo of James dancing with Karin Cooper on the night the Clockwerk wings were stolen

He handed the photo to the Contessa.

James: But...I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper!

The Contessa: you two certainly seem very ...familiar in this picture. Men, place Inspector Fox under arrest .

James: I'll get you Nigel! Don't think I won't !

The Contessa: Such a pity when an officer falls from the light.

Nigel: Yes...indeed.

Looking through her binocucom from where lily is luckily Nigel or the Contessa didn't know where she is, but seeing her friend capture.

lily: I can't believe it ...that double crossing , cockney...LIAR! How dare he...he messing with the wrong gang.

animated cut scene

lily narrating: Most technically probable, I had to face the facts Nigel had betrayed us my teammate were captured and I was alone. Despite being intellectually inferior, Karin and Maddie were always a rich source of friendship. A long walk out the jungle gave me a time to figure things out . And after each passing step I remember why everyone calls me flower, a small tiny flower who was to scar and shy to do anything . To be honest without them I felt useless. This was it the true test of friendship. When I finally reach the van I knew I had to face my fears and save my friends. But first thing first I have to learn how... to drive a stick shift.


	5. Jailbreak

Chapter 5

animated cut scene

lily narrating: It took sleepless weeks of data crunching but I finally have the location of my friends. There lock up in the mysterious town in Prague. At the moment there the unwilling guest to Interpol best Prison warrant the Contessa. While still being a criminal psychologist student she enter herself into the world of romance. And marry a wealthy aristocratic, sadly the ceremony was short lived because the general suspiciously died a few week after the ceremony the widow Contessa put her education and her newly inherited estate to work. By opening a criminals rehabilitation clinic. Her pioneering use of hypnotherapy has produced some very good results. Gaining her a prominent position within Interpol. My friends are lock up somewhere in the clinic and there victims to the Contessa's brainwashing. If I don't bust them out of there soon, they'll working in a 9 to 5 job selling shoes. And worst of all I'll be out of two best friends.

Lily save the gang in: Jailbreak

Finally arrived to Prague and hiding out in one of the old house near the Contessa's prison . lily had to do some recon of the prison with her binocucom. Until she notice the Contessa out on her rounds.

lily: A-ha! The Contessa is out making her rounds. Wait a second...the feather on y sleep darts vibrate near sounds. If. I maintain my position on top of this parabolic dish I should be able to hear that frequency at a distance. This is great ! If I tag the Contessa with my darts I'll be able to listen in on whatever she says... I might even learn where she's locked up Karin and Maddie! Don't worry guys I'm coming!

Still on top of the parabolic dish and making sure that the Contessa doesn't see her when she shoot one of her darts at her. lily was in range, she shot of her darts at the Contessa and it work

The Contessa: The klaww gang is falling apart, spice shipments have all but stopped...Argh! I never wold have joined if I'd known it would be this easy to disrupt the plan. At least the Cooper gang is under lock and key...their lopsided morality flies in the face of other's inherent selfishness. Ah-well...They'll see it my way soon enough.

Luckily the Contessa didn't see or hear lily, but the dart lost its effects. Lily reload her crossbow for another shot ,the Contessa was still on her rounds. And made a another shot the Contessa

The Contessa : Those fools at Interpol. They keep sending me criminals and I keep making money . How come no one ever thought of this before? Hypnotize criminals and force them to reveal where they've hidden their fortune...I'm a genius! If only I had more spices to help me with hypnosis!

Once again lily had reload her crossbow and shot the Contessa again.

The Contessa: That blasted Cooper gang. The fat one...what's her name? Maddie, yes, Maddie, she'll be the first to break. I should spend a few sessions probing that feeble mind I can only imagine the wealth that gang has accumulated over the years. And that Karin Cooper...such a complex and rebellious mind. A month or two in "the hole" should break her spirit. Let her squat there...week after week ...she's seen that the guards along the wall all have motion detectors...there is no escape. Slowly the reality of her captivity will set in... and I'll get to work on her mind.

The Contessa went back inside the prison leaving lily very shock.

lily: I don't believe this! She's no health professional. Why ,that's the most heinous crime I've ever heard of! Putting inmates into hypnosis so they'll tell where they've stashed their loot. It dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time! It solve who Rajan was sending the species to. I should get to work and figure out a way to break Karin out of the "the hole" first. Don't worry guys I'm coming!... Whoa! Ahhh!

lily slipped off the the parabolic dish and the Contessa thought she heard scream.

The Contessa : What was that! ...Hmm most been my imagination.

lily: oww, That was close.

Right when lily ran back inside the safe house , she notice a computer next to the train tracks.

lily: That computer is part of a control system for the electromagnetic train. By hacking all the terminal along the train tracks I should be able to reverse their polarity...thereby turning the train into a giant projectile. Without a doubt its impact on the prison walls should create a hole lager enough for Karin to escape through.

She ran up to the computer

lily: OK here goes nothing

she started to hack into the first computer and exceeded it.

lily: hmm it looks it there five more computer to hack into, well I should hurry before the guards suspected something.

She press on and hack the other computers when she finally hacked the last one the train went the opposite directions went out of control. And allowing it to sore in the air hitting a part of the prison wall.

lily: bullseye! now the next fads.

look through her binocucom seeing a lot of guards on top of the prison walls

lily: All the guards along the prison wall are outfitted with a motion tracking device. There's no way for Karin to escape unless I take those guy out with my RC Chopper.

Unpacking her RC Chopper out and getting it ready to fly it over the prison walls.

lily: OK my pretty it time to take out some guards

The RC chopper flew high in the air once it was flying above the prison walls and dropping bombs on the guards but they fire their normal guns, it wasn't hard to avoid until they started to fire homing missiles. Finally taking out the last guard the RC chopper had bit of damage but it was still up in the air.

lily: That was the last one no more motion devices. Now Karin can escape.

Karin got out of "the hole" and was surprise seeing a huge hole with a train in the prison wall

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, can you read me?

Karin: How I've missed that adorable voice of yours.

lily: save the compliment for later. Do you see that hook above the train?

Karin: yeah why?

lily: It's your only means of escape, grab hole of it with your cane then swing onto the back of the train. I've already established a safe house and down loaded its coordinates into your binocucom ...we'll rendezvous there

Karin: Wow you've really thought of everything.

lily: Don't I always?

Karin: Yeah...you do. Thanks for busting me out.

lily: Ah well, you know the saying "if you can't count on a friend to bust you out of jail, what kind of a friend are they?"

Karin: Truer words were never said...flower..no mean lily

lily: Don't worry I'm getting use to it

Karin: see it's a cute nickname

lily: yeah but not back then

Karin: back then?...oh yeah me and Maddie would never call you that way. Your are adorable little flower.

lily: I know now quit the flower talk let's get moving

( off binocucom chat)

Karin guard on the hook and swing onto the train, ran out of the prison walls and jump on top one of house below the prison. And headed to the safe house where she and lily discuss how they are going to break Maddie out.

lily: OK here's the situation I done some research and some hacking Maddie is doing time in cell block D . Getting her won't be easy as took know she inst light on her feet. First we need Maddie in the isolation cell away from the other inmates. Second we need you Karin to crack into the the Contessa's encryption algorithm I example everything later. Third we'll need a few keys from the Contessa, and watch out for the Contessa's bodyguards. Fourth you'll have deactivate her giant attack robot . No really Karin the Contessa has her giant attack robot disguise as a water tower. Now once you pull off all these jobs we'll be ready to break Maddie out.

Karin followed the coordinates to some pipes blow the prison.

( binocucom chat)

lily: OK Karin, in order to get Maddie out we'll need her to get throwing into solitary confinement. That pipe will lead you to her cell block, try to locate her and relate the plan...after that it's all up to Maddie .

Karin: Alright, I'm headed inside.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin jump inside the pipe and crawl inside.

Karin: eww this gross dose evey one clear these pipes?

Going further through the pipe Karin made it to a air vent. She look through the vent hoping Maddie was in her cell.

Karin: Psst! Maddie! Hey Maddie!

Then Maddie woke up and stand up from her cell bed. Wonder in her cell thought she heard Karin's voice.

Maddie: huh? Karin?

Still looking around until Karin saw Maddie through vent.

Maddie: where are you? Or I'm still dreaming?

Karin: over here, in the back wall !

Then Maddie turn around to the air vent and she can see a bit of Karin's face through the vent.

Maddie: Karin! I'm so glad to see you! They've be forcing me to eat meals covered in spice ...and I'm feeling kind of strange. You gotta get me out of here!

Karin: No problem. lily seems to have found a weakness in the solitary confinement cell. If you can get in a big enough fight the guards will throw you in there...trust me, I'm speaking from experience.

Maddie: well if you say so...I suppose a powerful force like "The Maddie" could take down fifty foes. If I had to.

Karin: Excellent! You beat the snot out of fifty of those guys...and lily and I will take care of the rest .Anyways I have go now Maddie I'll see you later .

As Karin crawl back out the pipe Maddie was ready to take some inmates out. When the prison guards let the prisoners including Maddie out to the workout area. Right when she was about to take out one the inmates another pounced on her. And she grad him and throw him at wall. That when the huge fight started other inmates join in. But later when the fight was over the only one standing was Maddie.

Maddie: 50! Eat that you incarcerating suckers! Is that anti-social enough for ya?

Then she notice some guards were looking at her but not in a good way.

Maddie: oh what? You gonna throw me in solitary!? Bring it on!

While the prison guards took Maddie to the solitary confinement cell Karin was outside of the prison waiting for the Contessa on her routs but she wasn't alone three guards behind her.

( binocucom chat)

lily: To get at Maddie I'll need you to steal two tank keys and the tank patrol schedule off of the Contessa .

Karin: No problem, I'm an old hand at pickpocketing.

lily: This is going to be tougher than you think. The Contessa's no fool, since your escape she never goes anywhere without her bodyguards. You'll to take them out one at a time in order to get close to her.

Karin: I should probably use noise to lure them away from the Contessa

( off binocucom chat)

Making noise to alert each of bodyguards and knocking each guard out at a time. When it was clear to pickpocket the Contessa Karin quietly sneak behind her and pickpocket one of the Contessa's tank hatch key. And right before the Contessa turn around Karin quickly climb up one the roof top. When the Contessa turn around and she notice that her bodyguards disappeared.

The Contessa: What! Where are those lazy bodyguards? They're all fired!

The Contessa quickly went back to the prison to get more bodyguards.

lily through the radio: great work we're ready to steal a tank, now head to the job.

following the coordinates to the next job , it lead her under the bridge.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, those giant pipes under the bridge feed power to the prison security systems. I'll need to cut the connection to free Maddie .

Karin: Sounds like a plan, what do you need me for?

lily: As you know the bridge is heavily guarded.

Karin: I hear ya, you'd like a little protection while you place the bombs.

lily: that's correct

Karin: love to help but there's nowhere to hide on the bridge we're totally exposed.

lily: That's true, to fool the guards you'll need to break those statues and take their place.

Karin: I pose like a statues , the guards walk on by, then POW! I hit'em from from the behind. You're a genius.

lily: That's also correct.

( off binocucom chat)

While lily places the bombs around the bridge. Karin provided protection by posing like a statues and attacking the guards from the behind.

lily: All the bomb are in places! Let's get out of here!

When the bombs were set off the bridge crumble into pieces luckily Karin and lily ran off the bridge in time.

lily: That takes care of the power to the security system.

As they splits there Karin head for her job.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, I need your help getting a handle on the Contessa's encryption algorithm.

Karin: I'd love to, but I have no idea what you're talking about.

lily: Alright, I'll explain it one piece at a time. See that security station? The guard nearby is responsible for for its up keep.

Karin: OK, I'm with you.

lily: First, I'll need you to pickpocket his key to the terminal.

Karin: Sure, no problem.

lily: Then use it on the security station to set off the alarm .

Karin: Hold up, you want me to set off the alarm?

lily: Yeah, set off then clear out as the guard's sure to come running. Once he see it was that it's a false alarm he'll input the code to turn it off .

Karin: So you want me to take a picture of the code?

lily: Move to a safe place and get a clean shot of that digital read out.

Karin: Should I hit all the security station out here?

lily: That's right, once I've got a large enough sample of the Contessa's codes I should be able to crack her encryption algorithm.

Karin: Ah now, see... you lost me again. I mean what is encryption algorithm.

lily: Just take the picture , I'll handle the rest.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin had to first pickpocket the guard and set off the alarm. Then she hind when the guard heard the alarm and came to the alarm, but seeing it was a false alarm and input the code. When he input the codes Karin took a picture of the code . But there were more encryption algorithm around the area . Karin manage to get all of them.

lily: OK ,that should be enough nice work. Now head to the prison walls for the next job.

Climbing up the prison walls and really confused why she here.

( binocucom chat)

lily: OK Karin , that's it! The Contessa's giant attack robot!

Karin: Look lily, with all due respect it looks an awful lot like a water tower.

lily: Don't be fooled! That's what she wants you to think. If we try to Maddie

while that thing is operational... why...

Karin: What? We'll have plenty of drinking water?

lily: No I'm serious Karin that's the Contessa's giant attack robot

Karin: well I do own you one.

lily: The lightning rods around the prison are designed to draw lightning strikes away from the water tower...I mean giant attack robot.

Karin: Uh-huh yeah?

lily: By turning the wheel on the rod you should be able to redirect the electrical current away from its ground wire... rendering it useless. Follow the lightning strikes to locate all the rods .

Karin: OK , so you want me to break the ground circuit on all these lightning rods so that a bolt will strike " and destroy" the giant attack robot posing as a water tower?

lily: That's an accurate summation.

( off binocucom chat)

Getting to the lightning rods and turning the wheel ,allowing to turn the rod off. And she had to the same to the other lightning rods but is a horrifying experience because some of the lightning almost her hit. Once she turned the last wheel on a lightning rod then one of the lightning hit the water tower. Then it's red blinking eyes appear which it was actually a giant attack robot. It was horribly electrocuted.

lily: Like I said ...Giant...Attack...ROBOT!

Karin: Whoa how creepy is the Contessa

Karin ran back to the safe house before any guards notice what happen.

lily: Thanks to your doing we're ready to rescue Maddie. I call this plan the trojan tank. Step one we use the Contessa's tank key and steal one of her tanks, I'll jump in and drive while you crawl underneath the tank. The guards won't notice anything out of the ordinary. And open the prison gates for us we

casually roll in and than we blast through the security doors to Maddie's cell. Once inside you'll need to find a way to get up the guards control center. and open the door leading down to solitary confinement . Let's hope Maddie hasn't crack under the Contessa's hypnosis.

They both head out to steal of the Contessa's tank which was the easy part because no ones was guarding it. Lily jump in inside the tank.

lily: I'm inside the tank ... increasing the ride height on the treads. There, that should give you enough room.

Karin crawl under the tank

lily: OK here we go

As the tank move forward, so did Karin well she crawled . When they go to the gate the guards didn't except a thing and open the gate for them. Once they were inside the prison Karin crawl up from underneath the tank and step away in a safe distant. While lily aimed the tank's cannon at the door and blaster right through it

lily: OK, your all clear . Head inside and I'll he right behind you.

As Karin ran inside while lily sabotage the tank. When Karin got further inside cell block D she saw the guards control center which it was to high to get to.

And right behind her lily she caught up with her.

Karin: OK, lily...what's next?

lily: well that should be the guards control center...but be honest I'm don't know how you're going to get up there.

Karin: Don't worry about; thinking on my feet is what I do best.

lily: Most of the security went down when we cut the power on the bridge but a few lights seem to have a back up generator...be careful.

Avoiding the spotlights and head up the ramp and past the aisles of jail cells to get up to the control center. Then she climb onto the far end pipe and did a spire jump onto a spotlight. Then land on roofs of. the control center and climb down another pipe and get into the control room. There was a Vulture guard sneaking behind him and knock him with her cane. And walk up to the control panel , typing the code.

Karin: OK, I'm running your algorithm code decrypter. You see anything happening down there. ?

lily: Success! We've got access to the solitary confinement.

Karin: Awesome, I'm heading down.

Jumping down from the control center and following lily inside solitary confinement. When they walk inside they saw Maddie in her cell acting bit strange.

lily: Oh my, that looks bad. I've never seen Maddie like this.

Karin: She's all twitchy and bug eyed.

lily: hm...you said earlier Maddie was being forced to eat spice right?

Karin: Yeah, she said she was feeling "weird"

lily: Well she's weirded out alright . I doubt she even knows we're here. Clearly we're going to have to lure her out of that cell the hard way.

Karin: The hard way?

lily: Those hypno-boxes are designed to heighten the effects of spice... and she's already in an agitated state. So if we turn them all on at the same time Maddie's sure to become widely hostile and probably break down the the door.

Karin: So how do we turn on the hypon-boxes?

lily: The power switches are all defeated by laser barriers. When you get close I'll hack the laser system from my terminal down here...that should give you access.

Karin: Let's do it; anything to help out ol' sweet Maddie...she's looking really bad.

lily place down her terminal and started to hank into the laser system.

lily: OK, I'm hacking the laser barrier. FIP the switch to turn on the hypon-boxes.

Turn on one of the hypon-boxes, it started to make Maddie more weirder.

Maddie: What's that sound! Angry. Get... Gone!

lily: I'll take care of the laser wall. All clear.

Turning on another hypon-boxes and making Maddie more weirder.

Maddie: I'm a little teapot, short and stout...tip me over and I'LL SMASH UP EVERYTHING! Arghh!

lily: oh don't worry Maddie, we'll get you out of there in no you go Karin.

Finally turning on the last hypon-boxes and it did the trick Maddie was full on angry.

Maddie: ARGGHH! RUFF! ARRGGHH!

Maddie was so full of anger she ramp through the door but she was out of control.

lily: Oh no! She out of control, Karin run for it!

Maddie chase lily and Karin around in the solitary confinement

Karin: So what now lily.

lily: I don't know I didn't think she'll be this angry.

Karin: What!?

lily: no wait I got it! All we have to is make Maddie ramp through the hypon-boxes and destroying them.

Karin: Will that work?

lily: Of course it will...I hope

Luring Maddie to the hypon-boxes and ramp into them. And then she stop when she ramp through the last one.

Maddie: Uhh, my head. Who ? What? Is this heaven?

Karin: sorry sweet cheeks...you're no angel .

lily: just take a few deep breaths and try center your thoughts.

Maddie : OK.

Without the gang noticing the Contessa came and look through the gate to the solitary confinement to see what was all the racket.

The Contessa: What's with all the racket!? My conscious mind is a wreck. I...ought to...The weak minded hippo is free, and she's got friends! Perhaps it's time to reevaluate some life choices.

Maddie: I'm serious guys, I managed to keep this half of the Clockwerk heart safe.

Maddie pull out the other half of the heart out of her pocket.

Maddie: It was hard to hide from the Con...The Contessa! She's getting away!

Karin: Maddie! Lift those crank bars so we chase after her.

Maddie: I'm on it!

Maddie lift the crank bars to open the gates out of the solitary confinement and the gang chase the Contessa up to the prison walls.

Maddie: You lousy no good head shrinker!

The Contessa: Oh come now Maddie, were making such progress during our sessions.

Maddie: The only mental help I need is to never be remained of you again.

The Contessa: Such displaced hostility. If you insist on being angry why not be psychologically productive and channel it at your so called friends?

Maddie: I'm done talking with my mouth! Now I talk with my fists!

The Contessa: Sorry, but our time is up.

The gang chase after the Contessa again on top the prison walls but she end getting when she jump on to her blimp.

Maddie: Ghahh! She's getting away!

Karin: Don't worry Maddie, we'll find her. With the three of us back together she doesn't stand a chance.

animated cut scene

lily narrating: It was great the gang had reunited and it was because of me. Even the van ride out of town was like a party, Maddie had pull over twice because she was laughing so hard. But despite all the jokes I think something has change . Since childhood the three of us have never been part and are recent isolation gives us time to clear are thoughts. Mean less to say we took a few weeks off before getting back to work. And for the first time in my life Maddie let me drive.


	6. Tangled Wed

Chapter 6

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: It was time for a little pay back , the Contessa having to escape us in prison is now hiding out in her castle estate it's well fortress Gothic nightmare that would make any thief to run in terror. Terrible Or not that's were head, to sweeten the deal we have learned that the Contessa was a secret member of the Klaww gang and possession of the Clockwerk eyes . The Thievius Raccoonus describes the eyes stopping it's opponent's dead in their tracks transfixed in their alluring gaze. It doesn't take a genius to figure out how accomplish hypnotist like the Contessa can do with such powerful artifact. The news of the Contessa's corruption has spread through Interpol . Constable Nigel being close to the case was granted in cash allowance to hire a army of local mercenaries it looks like were walking into war zone, but we have act now before things go from bad to worse.

Karin Cooper and the gang in : Tangled Wed

The gang hided out in of the abandoned home near the Contessa's castle, the worse part was the army tanks patrolling around the city. But the gang had to take down the Contessa and get the Clockwerk eyes.

( binocucom chat)

lily: OK here's the plan . First , take some recon photos around the area- then make your way up to the re-education tower.

Karin: looks...pleasant enough.

lily: oh and stay clear of tanks- you know, so you don't get blown up into little sticky pieces.

Karin: good to know.

( off binocucom chat)

Taking pictures around the area was bit difficult with the tanks around

Karin managed to take some pictures.

lily: the Contessa leaves these boat out on patrol against Nigel's army...they could be really useful. That's the blimp the Contessa use to escape from the prison maybe we can use it against her. The Contessa is all gear up for war just are luck. Nigel's HQ are in that old bank it a secure location it will take some doing to drive him out . This looks like enough recon photo Karin now head for the re-education tower.

Karin headed inside the Contessa's castle to get the tower. The castle was full of guards luckily Karin made it through and climb up the tower. Once she was inside she took out her binocucom again but right before she took pictures . She saw the Contessa press buttons on a machine and cross from her was James. He was restrained and being brainwash. Luckily none of them didn't notice Karin.

Karin: lily, there's more than just the Clockwerk eyes up here.

James: Why are you doing this?! Nigel , he set me up , I'm an honest cop!

The Contessa: Of course you are . I've read your psychological profile ...I know that you're honest .

James: Then why are you doing this to me?!

The Contessa: Because dear...you're honest. You see, by chasing after Karin Cooper you learned too much about the Klaww Gang and its spice operation. It was only a matter of time before you figure out that I was a secret member ...so when Nigel gave me a chance to put you in custody I took it.

James: Coward! You're a complete disgrace to Interpol! I'll make it my life's work to destroy you Contessa.

The Contessa: oh, I'm afraid your life, let alone your "life's work" isn't going to last much longer. Once I integrate the Clockwerk eyes into this device your "life's work" will be whatever I tell you.

James: I won't be brainwashed that easily.

The Contessa: Quite right, it won't be easy... or painless . But I will reprogram your mind and you will take the fall for me at Interpol. Now, just lay back and relax, go to your happy place and stay there forever.

lily: I don't think they've seen you . Take area photos and get out of there !

Karin: What no...I've got to help James , he's in trouble here.

lily: There's nothing you can do now! Get the recon photos and come back to the safe house Karin please I can't afford to lose you or Maddie again.

Karin: Sorry lily , but I just can't leave him here.

lily: Fine, just take the photos and please come back to the safe house, I swear we'll find a way to free him.

Taking the photos of the Contessa's machines, the Clockwerk eyes, and the shadow guards.

lily: Alright, head back to the safe house and we'll get a plan together.

Karin got out of the tower and headed back to the safe, first time she felt bad for James.

lily: The war between Nigel and the Contessa has put the castle on high alert. So here the plan Maddie sneak into the castle and kidnap the head of security I want to ask him a few questions . Meanwhile Karin and I are going to need a little paranormal help, I'll slip into the crypt beneath the castle. And put together a bad mojo collector it should be enough to destroy the mind shuffler , Karin you need to capture a few ghost with your binocucom and drop them into Nigel's headquarters. Hopefully the nearly death experience will have him purchase more fire power we all got are assignment and now good luck.

Once lily finish her slideshow they all headed to their jobs, but first Maddie had to kidnap the general.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Hey Maddie- can you see the general from there?

Maddie: Nope. Just old bat coming up the ramp.

lily: Don't let his appearance fool you . That's general Clawfoot, and he's one of the toughest old soldiers you'll ever see ...not to mention head of castle security.

Maddie: What if he doesn't want to come? I don't want to hurt him.

lily: Oh don't worry about that. He's only afraid of two things- fire and water. Other than that , you couldn't hurt him if you wanted to. He might even come in handy along the way...as a projectile.

Maddie: That is handy but also cruel .

lily: yeah I know but anyways pick him up and carry him back to the safe house

( off binocucom chat)

Maddie sneak be hide Clawfoot and pick him up and quickly carry him back to safe house but it was really difficult because he struggled lot and alarm some of the guards. Maddie had no choice to use him as projectile at the guards but it did the trick. Once she got back at the safe house lily came out with a feather

lily: well, well...General Clawfoot, we've got a lot to talk about. You wouldn't by any chance know the security codes to the castle gates? Hmmm?

She show him the feather.

lily: Don't feel like talking huh? How about a little of this ?

Then she use the feather to tickle him.

Clawfoot: Ha ha ha..drack! Ho ho, ha ha HA!

lily: Talk you old bat! What are the security codes !

Clawfoot: HA HA, Oooo Ha ha fwah! Ho-HO-OOOoooo!

After getting the security codes from Clawfoot, lily went to the crypt to get the mojo collector.

lily: Man, Karin and Maddie were right this whole castle is plain creepy.

(binocucom chat)

lily: That's it! I knew she'd have a bad mojo collector to transport the overflow.

Maddie: huh?

lily: It's a semi-magical device that sucks up bad mojo. I'll need it to gather the run off from these spouts.

Maddie: Wow, sounds easy.

lily: Not really...bad mojo is a powerfully dark force. Takes any damage while carrying that collector and you're done for.

Maddie: wow, sounds hard then.

lily: yes, it presents an interesting tactical challenge...perhaps I can use some of the death traps around here against the guards stopping me collecting the ectoplasm.

Maddie: Huh?... No way that'll work. I'd use that switch to smash up the guards before they ever got near me.

lily: Precisely. Once all four cylinders of the collection device are full that should be enough black magic to destroy the mind shuffler

Maddie: OK ... you didn't forget our bet did you?

lily: What...oh of course not Maddie because it won't happen

Maddie: oh really are you sure?

lily: well yes because she has feeling for someone else .

( off binocucom chat)

Collecting the ectoplasm from the other crypts by using the death traps against any guards that stop her. When lily realized bad mojo collector was full.

lily: Alright, the deed is done With the mojo collector at full capacity I should be able to blow the Clockwerk eyes off that mind shuffler . This is going to be Great!

At same time Karin was at the other crypt waiting for lily to tell her what her job.

(binocucom chat)

lily: alright Karin, there's your new objective. Sneak inside and smash the coffin of the evil wolf priestess.

Karin: Sounds pretty harsh, does the old girl really deserve that?

lily: Karin weren't you listening? She was an EVIL wolf priestess. Once you smash the coffin it'll free all the ghosts trapped in there with her.

Karin: OK, I don't know where you're going with all this but freeing trapped ghosts sounds vaguely heroic. Seriously lily what does this got to do with saving James?

lily: trust me and smash those coffin

( off binocucom chat)

Karin went on head smashing the coffin with her cane. When the coffin was destroy nine ghost appear and escape the crypt.

lily: Nice work now head outside and I'll explain part two of the plan.

Karin headed outside and climb up the roof top of the crypt.

(binocucom chat)

lily: I've modified the imager in your binocucom to capture ghosts.

Karin: But didn't I just set these guys free? Why would I want to capture them again?

lily: Not to worry , it's only short term confinement . Gather all the ghosts then set them free down the chimney of Nigel's Headquarters.

Karin: oh I get it, he'll the it's a sneak attack from the Contessa.

lily: yep , if I did my math right and I always do my math right , Nigel should respond to the assault by purchasing more fire power .

Karin: alright, anything bad for the Contessa is good for us...and we get to really freak out Nigel .Hmm this will be pay back for kissing me .

lily: Say what!? You kiss Nigel !

Karin: Well no he kiss me

lily: I own Maddie so much money .

Karin: what you talking about ?

lily: me and Maddie made a bet on who will kiss you or who will you kiss between Nigel and James .Maddie bet Nigel but of course I bet on name because you like him...

Karin: Seriously, what kind of bet is that and I don't even like James .

lily: oh really, then why do you care so much about saving him hmmm?

Karin: um... I'm going to capture the ghost now

(off binocucom chat)

Using the binocucom imager to capture all the ghosts again but it was a challenge since ghosts separated into different parts of the castle. Once she got them , she send all the ghosts down the chimney of Nigel's Headquarters. Then the effects of the imager wear off and Nigel's headquarters was full of ghosts. Nigel came out running out of the building full of ghost.

Nigel: So, the Contessa wants war, eh? Perhaps it's time I purchased a little air power; a few bombers should put that old charlatan in her place.

Witnessing and laughing at the whole thing .

Karin: ha ha lily ...ha your plan work , I am laughing to death here

lily: I told you, now come back to safe house for next part.

Karin ran back to the safe house still laughing on the way there.

lily: alright, let get down with business. First the plan with making the war between Nigel and Contessa worse has gone well. Now for the final part of the plan, Karin I need you to steal a voice modulation device from the castle and install under Nigel's headquarters . And if all goes as plan it should allow us to give orders to his mercenaries without being detected. Unfortunately Nigel's recently bomber purchase has made this heist bit challenging they can strike any moment now . So that where Maddie comes in , I need you to hotwire one of the Contessa's tanks and go to town to blast a few mercenaries. And finally I'll adventure back in the crypt to power that old computer in the re-education tower. Were going to need to save James. Oh Karin if you hasn't notice the situation , you'll need a paraglider. OK Let's get going.

Heading out for last job to save James, get the Clockwerk eyes, and end the Contessa's scheme. First Maddie had to hotwire.

(binocucom chat)

lily: Maddie , remember you'll to hotwire one of the Contessa's tanks and you to take out six tanks to get the job done.

Maddie: OK

( Off Binocucom chat)

Maddie open the window to the shed the Contessa's tanks and climb inside.

Maddie: Oaff! Ouch, guh..Here we go...the seat's gotta go back farther than this...

Then on the other side of the shed the gate open for the tank Maddie was in.

Maddie: OK guys, I'm in the tank! And ready to take out some mercenaries!

Going through town in a tank and blasting Nigel's mercenaries. And when she finish off the last one.

Maddie: Yeah take that.

lily: nice work Maddie, that should cool down the mercenaries for while. Take the tank back in the shed before the Contessa's guards notice.

Taking the tank back in the shed and at the same time lily went back to the crypt

(binocucom chat)

Karin: How are you going to hack the computers down there when they've got no power.

lily: According to General Clawfoot a mobile energy source is stored at the end of this hallway.

Karin: "Hallway" is a pretty kind term for what looks to me like a complex medieval gauntlet of death.

lily: Yes well,...while the idea of jumping down a crypt filled with deadly booby traps might scare me, but it's the only way to power up that old computer in. the re-education tower. Without that thing online we'll never get at the Clockwerk eyes or save James

Karin: You're a good mouse flower...just make sure those traps don't rip you into a hundred little mouse pieces.

lily: Why'd you have to say that!

(off binocucom chat)

Going through the deadly booby traps in the crypt and finally reaching the end of the crypt . Finding a huge batter and old a computer

lily: A-ha! This acid battery should do the trick . Just walk close to the electrode and voila!

She put on the batter on her back and walk up to the old computer

lily: prepare to be hacked you knave.

At the back the re-education

James: I'll get you Contessa!

The Contessa: How many times must you say that...it's not going to happen

James: I'm dead serious, I'll get you!

The Contessa: I'll get you, I'll get you.

James: I mean Contessa, I'll get you!

The Contessa: Yes, yes so I've heard.

While the Contessa didn't notice the old computer was turning on , back at the crypt lily finish hacking one the computers.

lily: That's one down, two to go. Hmmm, I'd better any damage while carrying this thing to the other terminals...it is, after all, filled with acids.

Heading to the others computers while being careful carrying the batter because of the traps. Once she got to the next computer and started to hack it .

Back at the re- education.

The Contessa: Hmm, maybe I should approach this through your id instead of your conscious mind. It might help to get around your super ego... Inspector Fox, why fight it...don't you want to be my servant..?

James: Noo! You horrible eight legged cow, NO!

Still not noticing the old computer was being power up

lily: With that old computer powered up my work here is done

With the old computer power up and lily had to check on Karin

( Binocucom chat)

lily: The Contessa plans on taking control of Nigel's army by fooling them with a prototype voice modulation device. To get the thing working she'll have to jack it into the satellite connection beneath Nigel's headquarters

Karin: I'm guessing you'd like me to steal the device and hook it up for our side...giving us control over Nigel's mercenaries . Sounds great!

lily: You'll have to steal a few keys here and there to get access to the more secure areas of the castle.

Karin: If there's pockets to be picked, I'm your girl.

lily: First, steal a wire tap and the voice modulator , then head for the sewers beneath Nigel's headquarters

Karin: I'm on

(off binocucom chat)

Stealing the voice modulator and a wire tap from the guards and went straight down to the sewers beneath Nigel's headquarters. When she got there there was a huge hole leading to Nigel's headquarters and she knew who dug it.

Karin: Look like we got lucky, the Contessa's men have already excavated Nigel's satellite cable. How should I proceed?

lily: OK, splice in the tap then attach the voice modulator. I'll broadcast from the safe house to make sure it works ...this is going to be awesome!

Splicing the wire and attaching the voice modulator to control Nigel's mercenaries . Back at the safe house lily was about to broadcast into Nigel's satellite cable .

lily: OK let's hope this works

She put the microphone and when she spoke in it she sounded just like Nigel. And she can hear herself from Nigel's headquarters

lily: Uhh, hello mercenary tank forces ... would you mind spinning your turrets for me? ... Gads this cool! I mean...you are all ...really cool. Carry on.

When the mercenaries heard their new orders, they were bit confused but they didn't questioned it and went on head .

When that was done the gang came back to the safe house.

lily: Time to bring war into the castle I call this operation ; High road . First Maddie will take down the spotlight of the main gate with the code that general Clawfoot gave us , then with the help of the voice modulator I'll order Nigel's forces to attack. Karin then will paraglide the two of us to the Contessa's get away blimp. And use it to get inside the re-education tower . While the castle being under attack no doubt that the Contessa's shadow guard will go off post. Leaving the Contessa alone with inspector fox that where I come in . I'll hack the system that restraining him when I set him free he'll be sure to chase the Contessa out of the tower . Leaving the mind shuffler expose and for me to use the bad major bomb. And presto the Clockwerk eyes are as ours. So if the two of you ready let's get into are position and end this once and for all.

As the gang set off to their position first up was Maddie to take down the spotlights . Maddie sneak back inside the castle through the main gate and use code to shut off the spotlights.

Maddie: I hope that General guy told the truth or this is going to get ugly.

As she type the code in the spotlight started to turn off

Maddie: Oh yeah! The lights are down lily, time to call in the cavalry . I'll see if I can find some extra fire power to help out .

At the roof top of the castle Karin and lily were ready to jump on the Contessa's blimp but before they did lily use the voice modulator once more .

lily: Attention blood thirsty mercenary forces - the castle defenses are down ! Seize this opportunity for aggressive military action by pressing an attack on the castle...uhh, Charge! For victory and glory!

Right after lily gave the orders the mercenary forces came crash in the castle

lily: That should do it.

Karin: Now that you're done being a war monger feel like paragliding over to that blimp?

lily: umm, OK just make sure to guard the rope hanging off that thing...I don't want to drown.

lily jump on top of Karin's back and hold on tight right when Karin jump off the roof . As they took out the paraglide and paraglide to the Contessa's blimp . Once they got there safely on the blimp luckily for them no one was guarding it

lily: Alright , let's head for the re-education tower

lily took control of the steering wheel and steer it to the re-education tower when the blimp was close to the tower Karin and lily jump off of the blimp and on to the tower . And headed inside , when they were inside they saw the Contessa taking to her shadow guards.

The Contessa: What! The mercenaries have breached the castle defenses! All of you go, defend this tower to the last man!

Once she gave the orders shadow guards they headed out of the tower and the Contessa went back to her mind control machine

The Contessa: Don't worry my dear, I still have time to finish with your " readjustment"

James: Let me out of here and I'll readjust your face!

When the Contessa continued with her mind control and she still haven't notice Karin or lily.

Karin: OK flower, looks like the shadow guard is out the picture . you ready to free our violent friend .

lily: Yep, that Irontech 2-50 is a fully integrated system; access to James's restraints had to be in this old terminal somewhere .

lily walk up to the old computer and hack into the system it took some doing but she finally got into the system.

lily: Yes were in!

When she hack into the system, she unlock James from the iron tech . Once he realize set free he notice his shock pistol was on the table next to him but the Contessa didn't notice that James was set free.

The Contessa: Ah-ha! I've isolated the brain pattern ...you going to become my servant .

James: OK master. Hand up, and I mean all of 'em

James aimed his pistol at the Contessa but she still didn't notice he was free.

The Contessa: My dear you...

when she turn around she saw James free and holding his pistol

The Contessa: ...Shadow guards !...Shadow guards! ...

As the Contessa ran away from James but he went after her

James: Come back here you witch!

When they left the room Karin and lily broke through the gate to the mind shuffler

Karin: That James , always trying to resolve his problems with a shock pistol.

lily: He is rather truculent. Stand clear Karin this might have a larger blast than I hope .

lily walk up to the mind shuffler and place the bad mojo collector . She and Karin started to run before the machine explore.

Karin: lily! You OK?

lily: This is no place for an asthmatic...but I have one of the Clockwerk eyes. Do you know where the other one is?

?: No worries ladies, it's safely in hand

When the smokes cleared Nigel appeared with the Clockwerk eyes in hands.

Karin: Nigel!?

Nigel: Thanks for clearing out the Contessa... nothing I did could pry her away from the Clockwerk eyes. Hmm,one should be enough for the old bird . See ya ladies later.

Nigel ran out of the tower with Clockwerk eyes.

Karin: lily! Take the eye and escape on the blimp...I'm going after Nigel.

Karin went after Nigel leaving lily with a chance to escape with one piece of the Clockwerk eyes

lily: But?...the plan!?...it...this wasn't in the plan!

Outside of the tower Karin chase after Nigel

Karin: Come back here!

Chasing down Nigel nearly everywhere around the castle. Until Karin finally caught with Nigel ,but when she did he was caught in a spider web and the eye was on the floor

Karin: you really should watch where you're going ...this place is dangerous .

Karin pick up the eye and Nigel struggled to get free

Nigel: Don't you dare Cooper! That eye is MINE! IT'S MINE !

Nigel got out of the wed and fled , right when Karin was about leave with eye. But the Contessa was in the higher part of the castle witnessing Karin with eye, except Karin didn't notice the Contessa

The Contessa: Actually Ms. Cooper ...the eye belongs to me

At the same time back at re- education tower lily had the Clockwerk eyes with her and got on the the Contessa's blimp

Karin through the ear piece: Heads up lily your about to be fire out of the sky , get to the blimp' s turret and be careful .

As Nigel's bombers attack lily . She use the blimp's turret to take out the bombers it was very challenging but lily managed to take out all of bomber and kept the Clockwerk eyes safe

lily: that did it, the sky's all clear. OK , guys I'm heading out for our rendezvous.

James: Come back here Contessa, that getaway blimp won't save you!

James thought the Contessa was escaping on her blimp but lily was the one on blimp and he shot it down.

lily: No! Karin, you read me! James shot out the guidance system and the blimp's descending at a decidedly rate! I'm going down. Down. DOWN!

The blimp crash with lily still on it. Back at same time Karin got the Clockwerk eyes from Nigel

The Contessa: That eye belongs to me...and I want it back.

Karin heard the Contessa's voice and look up

Karin: No way. You think I'm crazy ? - actually, on second thought don't answer that, I really don't want your professional opinion.

The Contessa: Not crazy , just stupid. You're an ignorant child playing dress-up in her father's legacy. Oh , I know all about you and the cooper clan.

Karin: Then you'll understand why this eye needs to be destroyed along with the others Clockwerk parts.

The Contessa: Short sighted fool. I've no interest in your narrow interpretation of morality. I'm above all that, above good and evil

Karin: And you think I'd give the eye to someone that's "above morality" ?

The Contessa : Enough talk insect! It will be just as easy ...and more fun to pry it from your cold ,dead hand.

The fight with the spider with one kind easy then Karin hoped. The Contessa fell on her back in defeat.

The Contessa: Enough...You've shown me the error of my ways.

Karin: I really feel sorry for you. All your education and you still don't know right from wrong .

Then the Contessa stand up and hits Karin making her drop the Clockwerk eyes

The Contessa: I know enough not to let my guard down around an intellectually superior opponent.

The Contessa pick the Clockwerk eye and runs away with it . Then Karin start up.

Karin: She got the eye?She's got the eye!

As she realize what just happen, she chase the Contessa. Meanwhile as James took the blimp he try to escapes on of the Contessa's tank.

James : How's this thing work? What's this do?, and this?

lily : Guys I'm live,oh no help! James took the eye, and he's trying to get away in one of the Contessa's tanks!

Maddie: Don't worry about it little flower, I won't let him get away.

Maddie jump in one of the Contessa's tanks and chase down James. When she found him ,she blast James's tank in till it was out of commission.

Maddie: OK guys I got him, I'll garb the Clockwerk eye while James is still stuck in his tank. Then I'll head out to pick up lily.

Back at the fight with Karin and the Contessa.

Maddie through the ear piece: Karin you better hurry, things are really getting ugly down here. Once I pick up lily , we'll meet you at the rendezvous.

Karin finally caught with the Contessa

Karin: There's nowhere left to run. We both know that I can beat you in a fight... so why don't you just hand over the eye now.

Contessa: You're right Cooper, in a battle of strength you've proven yourself... but with this Clockwerk Eye I can battle in your mind!"

Karin had it and this time she defeated the Contessa . She fell with defeat and this time she was defeated.

The Contessa: You've got a strong mind Cooper . I never would have guess end!

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: Things having gone as planed but the Contessa was beaten and the Clockwerk eyes were finally mine. The Contessa was finally arrested alright but by Nigel if that was worst he was promoted to captain. James still outs with Interpol had run with the rest of us. With my surprised and bit of my liking I help my favorite police men ..I mean...help James to escape from the cops. I try to pull all out of my mind but this Klaww gang business was getting out of control. Me and my gang are all in the center of it. We would be back in action soon but we all decided for now to lay low.


	7. He Who Tames the Iron Horse

Chapter 7

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: Following the trail of spice shipment , we made are way to Nunavut Bay Canada, and to Jean Bison's secret shipping empire. As a young man he try to cross Canada in the search of gold during the Gold Rush of 1852. As he took some chances and blew up the side of a mountain. The result of the avalanche that buried him lived. But the ice and snow he was buried in kept him live, and after 120 years later thanks to global warming he fought out. Once he was out of that ice block he continued his dream of taming the wild north , cutting down all trees, dam all rivers at progress with just one axe. Shipping spices for the Klaww gang proved him a war between man and nature. I have to feel sorry for him , he just a normal guy from the 1850's back in his days he would have been a hero. But today he's a villain either way that man got more share of the Clockwerk parts . What a low-tech guy like Jean Bison is doing with robot parts is a mystery to me . I almost don't want to know ,but it's only matter of time to find out.

Karin Cooper and the gang in: He Who Tames the Iron Horse

When the got to Jean Bison's facility, they set up in old boat house. Once they got ready Karin headed out to do some recon. The coordinate on her binocucom took her to a small hill. And she look up there was a higher hill , on the top was a small cabin.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: That cabin may seem rustic, but don't be footed , it's the control center for Jean Bison's train empire . Sneak inside and raid his led, you're sure to find out where he keeping his Clockwerk parts.

Karin: Ransacking is was what I do best, but climbing up sheer rock wall isn't.

lily: Well you're in luck. Before Jean Bison took over this used to be a popular destination for rock climbers. Some of their old wall hooks are still around.

Karin: So I'm guessing I uses those wall hook to get up the control center.

lily: That's right, oh and be careful with the bears around here.

Karin: OK...wait did you say bears!

lily: um...good luck.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin found some of the old wall hooks and she use her cane to latch onto them. And when she made to the cabin she walk inside quietly. Once she was inside it was bit dark but there was fire in the fire places and large bison walking around in circle right when he almost turn to Karin's direction, she quickly hided under one of the table before he turn around to the front door. And he continued walking in circle.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: Jackpot Karin, that's Jean Bison !

Karin: Looks like he didn't me coming in.

lily: Just stay out of sight and take a picture of each of his train route...they help narrow our search for his share of Clockwerk parts.

Karin: alright, I'm on

( off binocucom chat)

Crawling under each table in the cabin taking pictures of the train route that were hang up on the wall. While she was doing that she over heard Jean Bison talking to his associate Arpeggio through some old radio , and he mentioned that his share of the Clockwerk parts were being use to power his three trains and the blueprints to the three trains, there were hided in other cabins around the area .And finally Karin took all the photo of the train route, when she got the chances she escape through the front door. Once she was out of the cabin she heads for the other cabins there were some guards in each of the cabins. But they weren't hard to take them out since inside was bit dark but there was fire in the fireplace. After she took them out she found one of the blueprints and she did the same thing in the others cabins. When she got them all the blueprints she went back to the safe house gave lily the photo she took and the blueprints.

lily: Alright , thank to Karin's effort we now know where Jean Bison keeping his share of the Clockwerk parts . Two lungs and stomach Jean Bison has attached each part to his iron horse train. Allowing the trains to run for 24/7, so this is going to really difficult to sneak in. But while in motion one of us will jump on the train just right , there will a hatch to get inside . Unfortunately the hatch has been seal down, first collected all the spice gases from the giant balloons above town. Once you collected all the spice gases lead on top of the train and quickly get off when you places the spice gases on the locked hatch and there the blast strong to blow off the hatch . From there I'll suite up and hop on the first iron horse while it passes near town. With some luck we'll have the first lungs in few hours .

While getting ready to get the first lungs. lily found away for Karin to get up to the spice balloons by using a ice plane, but since lily couldn't pilot it because she has to get on the first train. So Maddie volunteered when Karin head to the ice plane , she was the first there so she waited for Maddie but she didn't show in till Karin got a call from lily on her binocucom.

( Binocucom chat )

lily: Karin! It's , it's awful! I can't believe it!

Karin: Slow down flower...what's happening and where's Maddie?

lily: Maddie , oh are sweet Maddie went out looking for a snack before the heist and...

Karin: And what? What happen to Maddie ?

lily: ...She got captured!

Karin: Captured!? ...By Nigel!

lily: No by Inspect Fox !

Karin: James? He's here?

lily: Yes Karin, your boyfriend is here and captured Maddie

Karin: Hey! He is not my...Oh forget it where is he keeping Maddie .

lily: that's the thing, I don't know where he locked up Maddie!?

As Karin focus on the situation she notice James below the hills through the binocucom.

Karin: Well speak of the devil, it's James and I'll bet he looking for us.

lily: Oh no, what are we going to do...oh man I got nothing Karin !

Karin: Calm down lily, James isn't that cruel like the Contessa , I'll follow him without being seen and he's bound to check on Maddie sooner or later.

lily: OK, that's ...that's a good plan...just don't get caught too Karin . I don't want to be alone again.

Karin: Don't worry James can't even catch a cold . I'll have Maddie back in no time .

(off binocucom chat)

Karin started to follow James and keeping her distance , as James look around for Karin and lily he walk into a store.

Karin: where are you hiding are sweet Maddie?

She watch James from the outside of the store and he was buying jelly beans. When he place the bag of jelly beans on the check out station, the old goat at check out station was scanning the bag of the jelly beans and took good look at James.

The old goat: hmm, excuse me sir you look familiar.

James: oh...do I?

James quickly place the money on the table

The old goat: yeah, like the guy on Interpol most wanted list.

James: That guy was framed !

James realize his temper was let out, grads the jelly beans and ran out of the store .

The old goat: hey what about your change!

James: Just keep it!

Right when James came out of the store ,Karin hind behind a barrel and continued to follow him . James head for a small hill and walk up to a small cage, in the cage was Maddie.

James: Hey! You doing OK in there? I know it's tight but you won't get shocked if you hold still

Maddie: It's OK ...I guess

James: oh and I got you this.

He slip the bag of jelly beans through the bars.

Maddie: Thanks , I was starving.

She open the bag and gobbled all the jelly beans

Maddie: you got any more ?

James: you got to be kidding me?

Maddie: umm...how long more I have stand in here ?

James: Won't be long now . Once I bust the other members of your gang and we'll get out of here.

Maddie: I don't get it James, aren't you on the outs with Interpol right now?

James: I'm an honest cop! Busting the Cooper gang will prove my innocence and show everyone that Constable Nigel set me up.

Maddie: You mean Captain Nigel? I heard he got promoted.

James: What!?

James with rage again but he soon calm down.

James: Whatever! Just stay there...in till I find your gang!

He walk away from the cage and continued his search.

Maddie: like I have any other choice...and bring back more jelly beans.

Karin ran to the cage

Karin: Maddie ! I've come to break you out .

Maddie: Karin! oh how I mess you and I'm so sorry mess things up.

Karin: That's OK sweet cheeks, now I'm going to pick these locks

Maddie: Fat chance this thing is triple padlocked and Inspector Fox is carrying all the keys.

Karin: Come on sweet cheeks, you know I'm an expert on at pickpocketing .

Maddie: He's really tough Karin. If you manage to get a key you'd better run for it. James's sure to notice and chase after you

Karin: Leave him to me

Karin went after James and also making sure he doesn't see her, carefully pickpocket the keys and climb up a pole when he felt her .

James: Cooper! I know your out there!

Karin: Dose guy ever give up?

Right when James went back to his search Karin pickpocket the second key and hind behind a barrel and James felt her again.

James: what the?

Karin: OK , two down one more to go.

Sneaking behind him for the last key , accidentally step on a twig causing James to turn around but when he turned there was nothing and walk away. Then Karin reappeared out of nowhere.

Karin: That was close, thank you Slytunkhamen Cooper II for the invisible technique .

Finally caught with James and pickpocket the last key and made hasty getaway . Before James even felt anything and she ran back to Maddie.

Karin: Maddie , I got the keys

she ran up to the lock cage and use the key to unlock , Maddie walk out of the small cage and stretch because it was so cramped in there.

Maddie: Thanks, I was getting a charlie horse standing in that box.

Karin: My pleasure... you know I love to mess with James .

Maddie: yeah ,we all kind of known that . And it mostly obvious you have a thing for him.

Karin: What ?! No I don't !

Maddie: yes you do.

Karin: No I don't... let's just back to the safe house Maddie.

Maddie and Karin headed back to the safe house before James comes back.

When they got lily was happy as child seeing her best friends came back safely but they still have to get the first lungs . So Maddie and Karin went back to the ice plane.

( Binocucom chat)

lily: OK Karin, we need to break into the Iron horse trains...but the only way in , through the caboose, is locked. To blow the locks off you'll need to collect ultra-unstable denatured spice gas from those balloons floating above town.

Karin: how am I supposed to get up there to collect the spice gas?

lily: Maddie's already commandeered this ice plane. Jump on it's strut and she'll fly you up to a good paragliding altitude. Oh , and strap on the spice vacuum backpack, it'll automatically collect the spice gas after you've popped a balloon.

Karin: Sounds funs.

lily: Once you've collected enough gas you'll have to land directly on the train's caboose.

Karin: Why directly on the caboose again?

lily: Denatured spice gas is very unstable at lower altitudes. Unless you land on the caboose you won't have time to get the gas tank to the lock before it blows up.

Karin: So you're saying I either land on the caboose... or get blown to bits.

lily: That's correct... chemistry can be a harsh mistress some time. But on the bright side it'll be better than getting eaten by bears.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin hop on the strut while Maddie got the ice plane on

Maddie: hang on Karin , were going up.

When Maddie got the plane into air at the right altitude .

Maddie: good luck , and don't forget your paraglider .

Karin: don't worry Maddie, that will be the last thing to forget in situation like this.

Maddie: alright , were in the right altitude .

Karin: here goes nothing

Karin jump off the plane paragliding it to each of the balloons and collect all the spice gas with vacuum backpack. When she got the vacuum backpack full she had to land just right on the caboose , quickly she set up the tank on the lock and jump off the train just as it exploded.

( binocucom chat)

lily: oh my gosh , you guys did it.

Karin: Alright, according to this time table Iron Horse number 1 should be passing by anytime now.

lily: ...I-I see it. It's moving awfully fast!

Karin: Just jump in the caboose and go in through the hatch...piece of cake ...mainly Maddie's homemade chocolate cake.

lily: great, now you made me hungry.

(off binocucom chat)

When the Iron horse train came lily jump on the caboose right on time .

lily: How dose Karin did this?

Then she jump in inside the train through the broken hatch . Making her way to the front of the train for the first Clockwerk lung . But she had to go through crates of the train that were guarded , sneaking through each crates and finally reach the first lung. lily took off the lung, quickly got off the train as fast she could before any of the guards notice. And ran back to the safe house with the first lung.

lily: Things are going great , we already stolen one of Jean Bison's three Clockwerk parts. However Iron horse 2 and 3 are going to be a real challenge. First I'll need to hop board on Iron horse 2 and do a little RC Chopper strike. To clear out the air defenses , once clear it'll up to Karin work some magic to get to the second lungs. Maddie , I need you some of the local bear cubes in order to unlock a nearby handcar. Were gonna need it to catch up with Iron horse 3 but don't worry the cubs won't be harmed. Although I can't said the same for the guards.

Maddie and lily head for the old handcart but Maddie needs to kidnap a cub in order for the plan to work

(binocucom chat)

lily: We'll need this hand car to chase down Iron horse number 3...but, for the time being it's all fenced in.

Maddie: No problem , all I have to do is tear that fence apart!

lily: The metal's too resilient for my bombs or your muscle...No, for this job we're going to have to rely on a stronger force...the love of a mother fr her child.

Maddie: what are you talking about?

lily: well, I've had the good fortune of locating two juvenile bear cubes. If you put them together inside that fenced they'd surely start fighting. Bears at that age are particularly antisocial. Noise from the squabble should bring their mother around to free the angry youths.

Maddie: I get it, that mama bear will be able to smash the fence no problem to free her cubs. But I don't know if I can handle I don't want to hurt the cubs .

lily: Don't worry , Maddie I know you won't hurt them.

Maddie: OK , for the team. Beware cubs your going to be hunted by "The Maddie"

(off binocucom chat)

Maddie followed the locate of the two cubs and she found one of them she pick it and took it to the fence. Then went out for the second one and took it back to the fence, where the cubs fought in it. The mother bear came to the old hand car hearing her baby squabble.

lily: alright, it's look mother on her way .

The mother freed her cubs. Once the mother bear broke the fences she and he cub went to the wild.

lily: That was the most beautiful thing I have ever seen ...with a little violent.

After they got the hand car out of the fence ready for the chasing down Iron Horse number 3 but first they need to take out the air defenses on Iron Horse number 2 .

(binocucom chat)

Karin: Heads up lily, here comes Iron Horse number 2 . You and that RC Chopper of yours ready?

lily: we'll get the job done ...provided I can catch up with that train!

(off binocucom chat)

When Iron Horse 2 came lily jump on the back of the caboose and got her RC chopper ready.

lily: This better work. Karin won't stand a chance making it through this train unless I take out the air defenses. Good thing I outfitted the RC Chopper with a new cannon .

The RC Chopper flew into the air and then some missile launchers were activate but thanks to the new cannon on the Chopper it wasn't hard to take out .

lily: Yes! The aerial defenses are down...now it's all up to Karin to finish the job.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, the second Iron Horse train is coming too fast. You might not have time to jump on top!

Karin: Relax flower . There's more than one way to get on top of that caboose.

(off binocucom chat)

When Iron Horse came by Karin jump on the top in time . And got inside the train just like the first train it was guarded but it was more guarded than the last one . Once she sneaked each guard and finally reach the second lung. When Karin got the second lung she and lily got off the the train and heads back to the safe house.

lily: OK guys, this is it . Time to get the last piece of Jean Bison's share of the Clockwerk parts. Now Iron Horse 3 will be too fast to just jump in, so thanks to Maddie we can use the hand car to catch up with it. Once were in position Karin will hop bored and make her way to the Clockwerk stomach. As she travel to the stomach I'll provide air protection with my RC Chopper I planed this as a old style train robbery. If we play are parts right nothing will go wrong.

The gang suite up and head for the handcar.

Maddie: Hop aboard guys...we got a train to catch

As they got on Maddie power the handcar and they finally caught with the train.

Karin: Got it!

Maddie: yeah,...sure "The Maddie's" strength knows no limit.

lily : OK you're on Karin. Break into that train and steal the Clockwerk stomach.

Karin: Man , that Jean Bison's one strange guy, the Klaww gang divides up the Clockwerk parts and he walks away with the stomach and lungs? ...it still creeps me out.

lily: Get creeped out later when we aren't riding an antique hand car at breakneck speeds.

Karin: Good point. It's time for a train robbery.

Karin jump onto the train and head straight for the Clockwerk stomach. But then unexpected surprise attack by Nigel on some aircraft , luckily Karin took cover before any of his bullets hits her.

Nigel: Oi! Cooper! Thought I might find you here. Just can't stay away from these Clockwerk parts can you?

Karin: Oh, I just do it to meet exciting and insane gentleman like yourself.

Nigel: If you'd like some excitement why not climb up on top of the train? I'm sure to get your heart pumping, maybe even show you my new ride.

Karin: No thanks Nigel, I've seen enough already .

Nigel: what's the problem Poodle? Afraid you can't take me on? Have to call up your little friends for help?

Karin: OK , that's it no one calls me Poodle.

She press her hand against her earpiece

Karin: Come in my "little friends", Nigel's got me pinned down... any chance of air support?

lily: I've already launched the RC Chopper - he won't know what hit him!

Nigel: Come on Cooper...let's play...

Then lily's Chopper spot of it's cannon on Nigel's aircraft.

Nigel: Whuh in blazes!?...Alright little RC friend, this should be a quick bit of destruction.

So the battle between lily's little RC Chopper and Nigel's aircraft was on but in the end, the little RC Chopper defeated the aircraft.

Nigel: You rummy Blighter! This is a ...wuh? No. ON!

Nigel's aircraft went out of control and flew away.

Karin: That was some fancy flying "little friend"

lily: Whatever you say "Poodle" hehe

Karin: hey

Karin continue to head for the Clockwerk stomach and finally reach the stomach.

Karin: looks like Jean Bison's wised up and bolted the stomach down. We'll have to crack the engine block to get it free.

lily: Then that's what we'll do. A well placed bomb down the train's smoke stack will knock it loose. Just make sure to take some cover.

Nigel: Not so fast chum. The Clockwerk part is mine

Then Nigel returned with his aircraft working again

lily: oh no, Nigel backs for more . I hope my RC Chopper can last for one more round.

Once again the RC Chopper fought against Nigel's aircraft again . This round was harder than the last round but the trustee RC Chopper defeated Nigel's aircraft again.

Nigel: you won't stop me! Not Cooper gang , not Interpol , not anyone!

Nigel's aircraft went out of control again and this time his aircraft crash on a side hill.

lily: Stand clear Karin this might be messy.

The chopper to send a bomb down the chute causing the stomach to unbolt from the engine.

lily: Karin? - Karin? you OK ?

Karin: Well, I've got upset stomach on my hands but other than that - I feel great.

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: The gang and I have pull off an impossible, we successfully stop all of Jean Bison's Iron Horse trains and we were getting away with three..I mean count them, three Clockwerk parts. And as for a bonus we shut down all spice shipment in all north American. Needless to say we were ready please with are self . But I can't say the same for James , once again the framed Inspector had to ran off from the cops again . Which was entertaining but I starting feel really sorry for him ... I mean what if they replaces James with someone else ...not that I care but I really don't want another cop on my tail. He's the reason why this whole thing was fun . Soon or later I'm gonna find way to clear his name , someway the beside turning myself in.


	8. Menace from the North, Eh

Chapter 8

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: Some things weren't still right in Canada , random acts of violence were popping up like weeds and the northern lights, well they weren't right. One night they'll be bright then ever then next gone. Back at Nunevut Bay Canada I overheard Jean Bison talking to his associate Arpeggio and somehow those two are behind all of this . Tracking down the disturbance was easy all we had to do is follow the northern lights, and it lead us to a huge lumber camp. When we got there so many trees were cut down, kind of gave us clue Jean Bison was there alright and also the Clockwerk talons . The Thievius Raccoonus made several references to the talons slicing through plates of steel with Jean Bison's lumberjack skills, he was able to use them to cut down several forests in one night . Those talons have to go, nearly there to end Clockwerk once and for all and save the environment from Jean Bison twisted progress. The world doesn't need room for another mall .

Karin Cooper and the gang in : Menace from the North, Eh

Hiding out in old cabin Karin set out for some recon.

( binocucom chat)

lily: OK, so here's what we know. One, Arpeggio's blimp is on its way to pick up a battery from Jean Bison. And two, the only way we'll get a crack at Arpeggio's Clockwerk brain is by funding a way to sneak aboard his blimp.

Karin: But, before we do that we'll need to steal the Clockwerk talons off Jean Bison. Time is short and we've got lot accomplish here.

lily: True, true...but first things first, this lumber camp isn't on any of my maps. I need you to poke around and take some recon photos, they'll help to get my sensors oriented .

Looking through the binocucom noticing that icy climate would be hard sneak around.

Karin: No problem. Recon photos I got covered... But it look like I'll take awhile .

lily: oh , don't worry I took the liberty of modifying your cane. It can now separate into two smaller canes ... useful for ice climbing.

Karin: wow, thanks flower.

( off binocucom chat)

Taking recon photos was a breeze with cane modified . When she almost got what she needed, she head inside the lighthouse but it was lock from the inside. So she crawl inside through a air vent once she was inside she hind behind some boxes because Jean Bison was in the room , wandering around the room luckily he didn't see Karin.

lily through the ear piece: Karin takes some shot of o'l Jean Bison and anything else that look out of the ordinary

Karin took some photos and when she had what she needed , she began to notice Jean Bison mumbling to himself.

Jean Bison: Come on Jean, ya got it in ya. Those lumberjack games need some more competition , eh? What attract the participants? ...Bullseye! I'll post the Clockwerk talons as a trophy...that should bring in the competition...Although who'm I kidding , eh? I'm-a-gonna win just like every other year. Ha! Oh it's tough being this tough, it sure is, yeah.

lily: head back to safe house. We need to get ready for these lumberjack games.

Karin crawl out of the lighthouse and went straight back to the safe house.

lily: well guys, Jean Bison has set the Clockwerk talons as trophy for the lumberjack games. It's are only chances to get the talons so we would be fool not to enter . Unfortunately due some avalanche a log chopping guide was found in a block of ice , Karin you are in charge of getting that book it will prove some use to us. Now remember Arpeggio's blimp is coming to pick a another battery , were gonna hide inside and stowaway in the battery . However the location of the battery is still a mystery, we need some inside information working together, you two will infiltrate the RC Combat Club . They all work inside the lighthouse if you beat them in a battle I'm sure one of them will talk. Jean Bison still has antiques mind but he is no fool so we have bug his house , steal all the transmitters and place around the area . The plan made have some challenging tasks but we have work really fast because that blimp is on it way here soon. Now let's get to work.

The gang set out, Karin headed it for the bear cave.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: The wild bears in the area have been tagged with radio tracking devices. If you can snag enough of them we should be able to set up a receiver array around Jean Bison's house.

Karin: I'm always up for bugging someone's home.

lily: The first step is crawling into that bear cave and stealing the goods.

Karin: I'm on it...

(off binocucom chat)

Karin was bit nervous but she crawl inside the cave , when she finally reach inside the cave the bear were sleep.

(binocucom chat)

lily: The radio transmitters have all been tagged in their mouths. You'll have to sneak up and pickpocket it while they're yawing.

Karin: Sounds "safe" flower.

lily: Stay clear of the thin ice , walking on it is sure to wake the bears.

Karin: I'll keep that in mind.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin started to pickpocket the transmitter off the bears mouth and making sure she doesn't step on the thin ice.

Karin: oh lily, your are going to own me big time

Finally got the last transmitter out of the bear's mouth and crawl out of cave

Karin: finally

As she got out , she got a call from lily on the binocucom

( binocucom chat)

lily: To form a receiver array you'll have to place the radio transmitter in precise locations around the Jean Bison's base of operations.

Karin: Seems easy enough than pickpocketing sleeping bears.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin places the transmitter around the lumber camp.

lily through the ear piece: good work the transmitter is up and ruining. All right head for that sawmill.

Karin went to the sawmill and press a button that leaded

a the secret hatch inside the sawmill.

(binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, I've detected what appears to be an ancient guide to log chopping that might be useful for the Lumber Jack games. Unfortunately it's frozen deep in an ice wall.

Karin: So how are we supposed to get to it? Wait for more global warming?

lily: That really funny Karin, But that industrial laser used to cut through petrified logs... if it could be bounced out that window, with your help, I should be able to harness its energy to melt the ice well and free the book.

Karin: OK, how do I redirect that thing without my fingers being cut off.

lily: There should be a switch on the other side of this wall .Throw it and then head outside.

(off binocucom chat)

Going around to get to the other side and using the sawmill equipment to her advantage. Finally reach the lever and switch it on, allowing the laser to be redirect out the window. Karin followed the laser outside.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Now, to get that laser pointed at the ice wall you'll need to alter its direction with the crystals I put in your pouch.

Karin: I see, I just walk to where the laser stops,place a crystal and it'll bounce the beam to a new position. That log chopping book is as good as ours.

(off binocucom chat)

Once Karin walk to the laser and places a crystal that lily gave Karin . It redirect the laser to another location, Karin followed the laser to it new location and place another crystal. And the laser finally redirect to log chopping guide , when Karin reach the log chopping guide there was something else frozen with the guide.

lily through the ear piece: Hole up Karin, there seem to be something else in the ice.

When the ice melt a mammoth woke up and ran through the camp.

lily: oh my gosh , I never seem something so beautiful.

Then the mammoth fell into the cold waters to be frozen once again

lily: So much for that . He's back to his frozen slumber.

Karin: Cheer up flower, we finally go the log chopping book guide.

Karin pick up the unfrozen log chopping guide, meanwhile Maddie was outside of the RC Combat Club building.

(binocucom chat)

lily: Rumor has it that several off duty guards meet in that cabin for an RC Combat Club.

Maddie: This is going to be fun! ...I haven't been in any RC Combat since that job we pulled in Istanbul, it it was awesome!

(off binocucom chat)

Maddie head inside but she got a another call from lily.

(binocucom chat)

lily: Maddie I just remember, those guards will never let you into the Combat Club without a disguise. That old moose head should do the trick .

Looking through the binocucom and saw the old moose head to high for Maddie to get to.

Maddie: Yeah going to be a problem, I don't think I can get up there. I'm fighter and climber lily.

lily: Don't worry, I'm sending Karin to get the head. Meanwhile hide out in this barrel.

Maddie: OK

(off binocucom chat)

Maddie jump inside the barrel, at the same time Karin came inside .

lily through the ear piece: Karin if you can get that old moose head without being detected, Maddie should be able to join the club without rising any suspicion.

While sneaking around the guards to get to the moose head , it was bit hard since there was lot of guards . But Karin finally got the moose head and toss it to Maddie, walk out of the building while Maddie put on the moose head and walk up to one of the guards.

Maddie: Hey fellas, any of you guy think you can beat "The Mad.. "The Moose"? Maybe put a bet on it?

Guard: Oh I'm in, eh! I ain't got a lot of money for this wager...

but there's no way I'd lose to a new guy like you."

Starting the competition Maddie had little trouble of controlling the RC Car but she got the hang it . And beaten anyone else RC Car.

Guard: You won, but I ain't got no money

Maddie: That's OK , but it all depends .

Guard: Depends on what?

Maddie: On whether or not you know the location of the northern light battery.

Guard: Oh...well, I guess I own yah...

After Maddie got the information, she head back to the safe house.

lily: After reading the log chopping guide it painfully to say that we have to cheat. First, Maddie lure the locals bears and taking out the oil mains and creating a draft and we'll need an eagle egg , believe me it harder than you think. Thanks to Maddie's uncover work in the RC Combat Club, we learn that the northern light battery is hind inside a silo. The battery is some major modifications if were going to hide inside it to sneak onto Arpeggio's blimp. First we'll drain the battery grappling hook on local boats . Then we'll all break into the light house stop the power flow to the battery with the battery drain of power this plan has a 97% chance of success.

Karin went straight to the lighthouse right behind her gang.

(binocucom chat )

lily: That lighthouse is the conduit for collecting the northern lights. We need to shut it down of the silo battery will continue to fill with energy...making it impossible for us to stow away inside .

Karin: so, you want me to go in there and bust the thing up? Sounds like job for Maddie .

lily: Actually this job will require all three of our skills. The front door is locked and you're the only one capable of climbing up the to the hatch on top. Once inside sneak down to the ground floor and let us in. We'll help you finish the rest.

Karin: Alright , See you on the ground floor

(off binocucom chat)

Climbing to the top of the lighthouse and found a hatch that leads inside the lighthouse . Once she was inside she head for the ground floor and smash the chair allowing her friends to come in.

Maddie: Thanks, just let me at that northern light attractor...it'll be slag in minutes!

lily: Not quite that simple Maddie. I'll reverse the energy flow from the control computer, while you lift the main circuit breaker. That should give Karin short window of opportunity to climb up the the power lines and overload the system from the top.

Karin: up down, up down...they should really put an elevator in this place.

Karin climbing back up by using the power lines. When she got back to the top floor and activate the switch . Then the collector overload.

lily: we did it! The collection mechanism is overloading!

Then after the collector overload the gang head outside to the battery.

(binocucom chat)

Karin: If we can trust Maddie's informant, that's the silo with the battery hidden inside.

lily: To prepare it for travel we'll have to drain off its northern light energy. By attaching a boats grappling hook to the top of the silo we should be able to deplete power from the battery .

Karin: Maddie's in position to help throw you out onto the boat.

lily: Once I'm on board I'll hack into its steering controls and move the boat close enough to the fire its grappling hook.

Karin: OK, I'll climb on top of the silo and attach the hooks. So how many grappling hook should we use.

lily: Three should do it. Once the first line's attached Maddie and I will commandeer another boat...you should stay in position

Karin: Finally...I get the easy job.

(off binocucom chat)

As Karin climb on top of the silo , lily caught with Maddie to the first boat but the boat drifted bit away from shore.

lily: OK Maddie , just like back in Paris you'll throw me to that boat .

Maddie: OK

lily roll up into a ball, Maddie pick her up and throw her onto the boat . When lily got on the boat she started to hack in the system and she got into the system the boat moved closer to the silo and shot out the grappling hook to the silo . Where Karin grad the grappling hook with her cane and attach it to the silo. And lily got off the boat.

lily: One down and two more to go.

Maddie: let's go

Heading for the next boats, hacking into the system and shooting the grappling hooks to the silo. Once they got all the grappling hook onto the silo. The battery power was brain by the grappling hook.

lily: That did it...with the battery chamber empty we'll be all set to move in.

As the gang clear out the battery and headed back to the safe house , Maddie stay behind for another job .

(binocucom chat)

Karin: If we're going get an eagle egg you'll first have to destroy all the local oil mains

Maddie: It looks pretty sturdy...the Maddie is strong, but her fists can't punch through metal.

Karin: No problem. See that old bear down there? His name is Grizzle Face, the guards ignore him because he's blind and practically nerve dead...except for his sense of smell. If that old guy smells fish there's no stopping him. Use Grizzle Face to take out the oil mains.

Maddie: But I don't smell like fish. How can I lure him around?

Karin: lily's taken up a post along the river. She'll keep tossing bombs in the water and the fish should get blown sky high. Plenty should land near your position.

Maddie: So, you want me to throw a fish at the oil mains so that old Grizzle Face will knock'em apart?

Karin: That the idea sweet cheeks...you might even try throwing fish at the guards...might improve their odor.

Maddie: Now your talking .

(Off binocucom chat)

lily throw another bomb in the river making another fish jump out of the water and onto Maddie's hands.

Maddie: I hope this works.

Maddie throw the fish on one of the oil mains and Grizzle Face came running and followed the scent of fish , smashing the machine to pieces .

Maddie: wow, that bear really likes fish.

Tossing the fishes to each oil mains and having Grizzle Face destroying them. When the last oil mains was destroy at same time Karin was back on top of the lighthouse.

( binocucom chat)

lily: In order to overcome Jean Bison in the Lumberjack Games we'll need to enlist the help of the giant Canadian eagle's. Their nest is out on that iceberg. Steal one of the eggs then bring it safely back to the safe house. We'll use it to direct the eagle's protective instincts against Bison.

Karin: Sure, sounds easy enough... except for the part where I have to swim half a mile through freezing water.

lily: Why swim when you can paraglide? With the oil mains all destroyed the pent up combustible materials have just caught fire.

Karin: Oh I get it, the up draft created by the flames should give me some extra altitude.

lily: Just make sure to stay out of the fire Karin. Get too close and old Grizzle Face will be eating barbecued raccoon for dinner.

Karin: That's a charming image lily.

(off binocucom chat)

As Karin got ready to jump off the light

Karin: OK you can do this .

When she jump off, she took out the paraglide and using the thermals for extra altitude. Reach the iceberg with the eagle's nest Karin climb up to the nest and pick up an egg . Then she went back to the safe house.

lily: The lumber Jack games are upon us . Despite Maddie's weakness of studying the log chopping guide but either way were going lose to Jean Bison at his own game. So we all know we have to cheat in order to win . Maddie will enter in the power chop event . Get us a good score and when its Bison turn I'll sneak the eagle's egg into his trousers and the eagle's protective instincts should distract him from his cutting. Karin given your climbing skill I sign you up for the ice wall climbing. We'll keep tabs on Jean Bison from beating your score by pulling him off the wall with near by grappling hooks . And finally I'll enter in the log rolling competition, Karin is in charge of greasing the log when it Jean Bison's turn . He has no chances to win if we play are parts rights. So if guys are ready I suggest we head out and show all those meathead lumber jacks what were made of .

The gang headed out to the competition .

lily: OK guys, let's head down there and win those talons from Jean Bison! Karin, try to keep a low profile when we get close we don't want him to recognize you.

Karin: Got it.

Maddie: man I so pumped for this.

The gang made there way to Jean Bison.

lily: Excuse me sir. We humble lumber jacks would like to enter in your lumber Jacks games.

Jean Bison: You ladies think you got what it takes to win the Clockwerk Talons, eh? Well I'm sure enough gonna let you play...so long as you pay the entry fee.

lily: Much obliged sir...we'll uh, just take our position for the competition.

Jean Bison: Enjoy the moment while yah think you've still got a chance...it's as close to winning as you'll ever get!

The first part of the competition was the Power Chop Event , Maddie got up to the huge log.

Jean Bison: This year's first event will be be a power chopping contest-not like anyone's ever going to beat my record...but, let'em try!

Maddie got her axe ready and chop the log into two perfectly. The duck judges gave her a perfect score.

Jean Bison: Not bad hippo, but watch and learn as I destroy that log without even breaking a sweat

Karin: OK lily , you're on. Plant that eagle egg on Bison and the angry sale parents should swoop in and throw off Bison's axe time.

While Jean Bison takes his turn, lily sneaks the eagle's egg over to Jean Bison. Once she go the egg onto Jean Bison the eagle swoop in and throw off him making him get a low score from the judges.

Jean Bison: What! I think you better rethink them scores boys. What you intended to give me was perfect 10's, RIGHT!?

Fear by Jean Bison's threat the judges change his score to 10's .

The next part of the competition was Power Climbing Event, it was Karin turn.

Jean Bison: So your pink friends knows how to handle an axe. Let's see how you handle a vertical wall of ice.

Karin start to climbed the ice wall , the climbing event was time but in the end Karin made it to the top in time. And the judges gave her a perfect score.

Jean Bison: Pretty good for scrawny raccoon. Now watch and learn as I demonstrate the art of POWER climbing.

lily: Maddie , use those grapples to hook onto Bison . You will need to hook him with all three lines to pull him off the wall.

As Jean Bison got ready to climb Maddie made her way to the grappling hooks . When Jean Bison got further up the wall Maddie shot out the hook on to Bison making him fall off the wall and the judges giving him another low score.

Jean Bison: It seems you have pulled the wrong cards again . Did I ever tell any of you the story about the judge from last year's competition who mistakenly gave me a score other than 10 ?

Once again the scared judges changed his score to 10.

Jean Bison: I see we're tied with only one event to go . Unfortunately for you, I've saved my best event for last - the spinning log competition.

lily: OK, this looks easy enough- I just need to stay out of the cold water.

lily jump on the rolling the log but she had to stay out of the water. When her turn was up she still on the log without falling into the water . The judges her a perfect score.

lily: You're one lucky mouse I'll give you that. But now watch how a skilled log roller dose it .

Right before Jean Bison hop on the rolling logs the gang had rethink about there plan.

Maddie: This is nuts, were never win if Jean Bison keeps threatening those judges .

Karin: Maddie's right , those guys got to go...OK, I'm just making up as I go...but , what if I were to lure the judges, one by one , into that cave. Once inside you two will knock'em out and take their clothes.

lily: Karin your genius! With all three judges out of the picture we'll be able to win for sure ... Karin did you bring that new gadget I got you?

Karin: You mean these alarm clocks.

lily: Yep, use them to distract the judges and lure them into that cave.

Maddie: That's a great plan Karin, but you'll have to move fast- once Jean Bison finishes the log rolling event , the gig is up.

When Jean Bison jump on the rolling log , Karin use the alarm clocks to lure the judges and it worked each judge followed the sound of the alarm clocks into the cave. Knocking each judge out and taking their place. Once the last judge was out Karin and the gang put the judge's clothes and headed to the judges table before anyone notice. When Jean Bison finish his turn and the gang gave him a 0 .

Jean Bison: What! I thought I warned you judges about the consequences for "incorrect" score !

Being so angry Bison notice the judges weren't the real judges.

Jean Bison: Waite a second... you aren't the judges I hired! It's the scrawny raccoon and her annoying friends. Well, if you want the Talons then why don't you just take'em !

Still full of anger Jean Bison throw the Talons at them causing them to knock out. Then few hours later lily woke up.

lily: Oooh, my head. Those talons really pack punch. Karin! Maddie! Wake up!

Waking up her friends

Karin: OK, I'm awake- but not so loud flower. I have a spitting headache.

Maddie: Whuh? Who...where are we? And what's going on?

lily: hm...this look like the sawmill control room , Jean Bison must have throw us in here for interrogation later. I, for one, would like to escape before he comes back.

Karin: It looks like we're pretty well sealed in here unless...

lily: Unless what?

Karin: Unless you can fit through that hole?

lily: I think I can . I'll drop down and try to free you guys from the outside. Here take this .

She handed Karin a walkie talkie

lily: lucky for us Bison didn't take away my backup walkie talkie. You guys might be able to help me with the sawmill controls.

Maddie: while you two guys do that I'll try prying open that steel door. Given enough time I might be able to make some progress.

Maddie walk up to the steel door and try opening it..

Karin: Sounds like a plan. Good luck flower, an remember to shout if I can help from up here .

lily crawl through hole and made it to the outside but she rough fell.

Karin through the walkie talkie: lily you OK?! I can't see you from in here- but I heard the fall.

lily: I'll be fine, just me have a moment to...oh no

In the other side of room was Jean Bison.

Jean Bison: well now Candy Britches, I shoulda figure a puny mouse like you would find rat hole to squirm through.

lily: Well...uh...just dropped my glass, had to come pick'em up ...

Jean Bison: I ain't like missy, I ain't stew-pid. When y'all were unconscious me and my boy paid a visit to your hideout and found all them Clockwerk parts. Lucky thing too; Arpeggio was willing to plunk down king's ransom for the whole lot. I even threw in the talons.

lily: You sold ALL the Clockwerk parts!? Arpeggio has them all!?

Jean Bison: I wouldn't expect o e of your kind to understand the finer points of commerce you mouse are too stew-pid to know a wood cutter from a wood chuck.

lily: That's IT! Time I showed you just how "stew-pid" we mouses really are. Karin, on my command.

Karin: I hear ya.

lily: Get ready Bison, nobody messes with the Cooper Gang!

Jean Bison: OK pipsqueak, get ready for a smushen.

lily avoid Jean Bison, lure sawmill traps and radio Karin to activate the traps . Jean Bison was really tough for getting hit with all those traps but when the trap got him, he fell to ground of exhaustion.

Jean Bison: Transition ! I've been dun in by some four eyed mouse!? Times have changed...

lily: Once again, brains triumph over brawn!

Back at the sawmill control Maddie was still trying to budge the door

Karin: Come on Maddie , you can do it.

Maddie: I almost got it.

Finally she got the steel door open

Maddie: alright!

Maddie and Karin got out of the sawmill control room and met up with lily.

Karin: Good job flower- that was some fast thinking.

Maddie: Don't forget me.

Karin: of course not ,you did a great job opening that door.

Maddie: Thanks.

Then one of Jean Bison's guards came on the pa

pa: Attention Jean Bison, Arpeggio's carrier blimp will arrive to pick up the northern light battery in exactly one minutes

lily: OK girls, we got to get all the Clockwerk parts back . We need to get on that blimp and quick .

Karin: The silo battery isn't far... if we run we can make it .

Maddie: Enough talk- let's go!

The gang run out of there and headed straight to the silo battery. And quickly go inside before Arpeggio's blimp came.

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: After shutting are selves inside the Northern Light battery, it became black. We just sat there in darkness for a few long minutes. No one dare to talk fearing that Bison's men might discover where were hiding .Time have seem to stop ...Then we felt it. We were being lifted up to Arpeggio's blimp. It was so strange all of are schemes and hard work for nothing . All are Clockwerk parts were gone . Being inside of the battery I knew we all felt it failed. I was all twitchy and ready for action, any action. lily tried to make sense of the situation by drawing up meaningless plans, but Maddie took it the worst just sat and cried when she saw the team van float over the horizon on a block of ice. That van was her life. I knew I had to find a way to make it up to her.


	9. Anatomy for Disaster

Chapter 9

animated cut scene

Karin narrating: There we were flying over the Atlantic ocean , just stowaways on fortress blimp. Although time was short we made sure to study up on are unknowing host Arpeggio. Attending a prestigious boarding school the young Arpeggio excel in all subjects, but due to his tiny body and wings, he was unable to fly and fell behind the other kids physically. Furious at his floating body, he focused his powerful mind to find a cure. His studies led him to the works of the Italian Renaissance masters. With their notes and machinery designs served as a spring board for the sinister young genius. And it was long for the Klaww Gang to take him as there chief inventor. His brilliance made him the mastermind behind their illegal spice trading ring, which would be the starting point of his ultimate goals. And now this mastermind has all the Clockwerk parts , its only matter of time before he puts them back together. When that happens ...well I'm not gonna let that happen.

Karin Cooper and the gang: Anatomy for Disaster

The gang still have no time to waste, Arpeggio has all the Clockwerk parts . Karin didn't hesitated to Arpeggio's hideout which was the smaller blimp floating next to it.

(binocucom chat )

lily: My instruments have picked up large magnetic fields coming from inside that blimp. If Arpeggio's already started reassembling Clockwerk that's where you'll find him.

Karin: Sounds great, I'm on my way

lily: Karin, don't waste any time here, get to the blimp and take some recon photos. To build a plan we need to know how close Arpeggio is to reviving Clockwerk.

Karin: Relax flower . I got this ...I hope.

(off binocucom chat)

As Karin paraglide over to the blimp's wing. Then climb up the rope along the blimp's side, break the vent grate, and crawl inside . Once inside she saw Clockwerk was reassembled.

(binocucom chat)

lily: Oh my gosh. I...had no idea they could reassembled Clockwerk so fast!

Karin: Clam down ...he might be back in piece, but it look like he's...well you know , "alive" . Let's stick to the plan here, I'll take some recon photos, OK?

lily: You're right, we need to create a plan. Get as many pictures...oh and those spinning magnetic inducers...they seem important. But stay from the guards...if you get caught we have time for a second chance.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin took pictures of Clockwerk , the magnetic inducers, and mech egg which were steel eggs.

lily through the ear piece: OK Karin, that should be enough...hold up my detectors are censoring voices . And it's sounding like coming from the front of the blimp it must be Arpeggio. Go check out it.

Sneaking to the front of the blimp and hearing Arpeggio's voice but hearing another voice in the room . Luckily the the door to the front wall see through Karin took a picture of Arpeggio. And with him was Nigel .

lily: What the!? Nigel is here too! I can't believe it . He most have been working with Arpeggio all along.

(Binocucom chat)

lily: I don't need to study those photos to see what going on. It makes sense, Nigel and Arpeggio are working together to rebuild Clockwerk and it looks like there almost close to finishing.

Karin: Look lily, I know you don't do this in some situation, but I need a quick plan of attack like now .Try to think of a way, any way to stop Clockwerk from reassembled.

lily: Well...um...the magnetic inducers seem to be holing the parts together. If you reversed their polarity it should pull Clockwerk apart. But unfortunately, the inducer speed control station is locked down . Pickpocket keys from all the guards. Then... you'll need to manually reverse the polarity of each inducer deck at the top of their rotation.

Karin: Alright, considerate it done

(off binocucom chat)

After Karin pickpocket the keys from the guards and use the keys to unlock the speed control station allowing the inducers to slow down.

lily: OK the magnetic inducers are moving slower . Jump on and reverse the polarity .

Karin quickly jump on the inducers and reverse the polarity , When that happened the metallic owl came crash on to the ground . Karin quickly hinded when she headed Arpeggio coming

Arpeggio: What's all this then? The magnets have been reversed!? But?...By Jove it seems to have the Clockwerk parts into place! Excellent!

Seeing his plan succeeded , Arpeggio walks (or roll since he on a moving birdcage)

behind him was Nigel . As they got closer to Clockwerk that when Karin came out of hiding before they got any closer to Clockwerk.

Nigel: Karin Cooper!? Of course this'd be your doing.

Arpeggio: Ah, Ms. Cooper, no doubt you believed a reversal would the old bird apart, eh?-but it seems to have had quite the opposite effect. I'm truly grateful...when fully powered up I'll join myself to its circuits and be born anew.

Karin: All this...because you can't fly. You're really pathetic .

Arpeggio: Immortality! Immortality is what I seek! The other Klaww Gang members were much too short sighted, they were satisfied using the Clockwerk Parts to drive their various trivial schemes. But not me, no, I saw them for what they really were – the keys to life eternal!

Karin: So...what? You had Nigel put me on scent back in Cairo and then waited while I stole the parts from the other Klaww gang members... all while not arousing any suspension that you were behind it all?

Nigel: oh Karin , you make it sound so easy . But I had to carry your pathetic gang through that first set of heists. I was overjoyed when Arpeggio let me toss you in jail, I could finally go after the parts by myself.

Arpeggio: Ah! But acquiring all parts was only half the equation. Think Cooper...what kept Clockwerk alive for thousands of years?

Karin: Well, he was fueled by his hatred for my family.

Arpeggio: Splendid, that's is correct my dear! Hatred! Putting his gears and wires together was child play compare with accumulating that much hatred.

Karin: But you can't make people hate.

Arpeggio: Oh my poor naive girl...meticulous mind has found a way. As your Hippopotamus friend will attest spice consumption makes you both angry AND susceptible to hypnosis, The Contessa, hypnotist extraordinaire, devised a way to command people through the use of flashing lights. I've created this blimp to be a massive transmitter of those precise light frequencies. The only problem faced was finding a suitable source of light waves.

Karin: The northern lights! You've been collecting northern light energy so that you could hypnotize everyone beneath the blimp.

Arpeggio: Ahh, hypnotize those who'd eaten food covered in illegal spice! Thank goodness for Debbie, through his nightclub he got the whole city to consume the spice.

Karin: you're going to Pairs to unleash a hypnotic light show of hate... that's outlandishly cruel.

Arpeggio: Cruel, perhaps, but necessary to give Clockwerk his spark of immortality! Ah ...well my new body awaits me. Nigel make sure she doesn't interferes. Ta-ta!

As Arpeggio was about to get inside of Clockwerk , Nigel knock his birdcage to the ground making Arpeggio unable to reach his goal.

Nigel: Stupid Arpeggio. I double crossed the Cooper gang, Interpol and James...what made you think I wouldn't do the same to you?

Leaving Arpeggio helpless on the floor , Nigel ran inside Clockwerk and fuse with Clockwerk While being shock that his partner betray him.

Arpeggio: This is preposterous. You're my protégé not the next candidate for my immortality. I demand you exit the Clockwerk frame or...OR!...

Tired of hearing Arpeggio ramblings , Nigel crushed him . Arpeggio's feathers scattered, his wheel-cage was shattered, and his monocle rolled to a stop at Karin's feet. Then seeing Nigel up in the air.

Nigel: Behold, Clock-La is born.

Then he flew through the of front blimp window. Karin was petrified on just happen but she head back to the safe house ( which was the northern lights battery ) . And informed the gang .

lily: As we all know things are looking grim . Nigel has join himself to the Clockwerk frame and creating Clock-La . He's out and ready to terrorize the world. And yet this blimp is still up in air , heading straight to Pairs and I bet Arpeggio's auto pilot will activate the hate hypnosis light show. If that happens there will no way stopping Clock-La . He'll immortal but we still have a chance, in his new form he needs to draw a lot of energy from the blimp's engine to stand strong. We can disable them that should been enough to weaken him. Which we can attack, but getting at the engine will be a challenge. So all three of us will have to work together . We pull up some tough jobs to get this far. So let's move it.

Maddie and Karin headed out to the first engine room.

(binocucom chat)

Karin: Maddie, it looks like I'm going to need some help getting into that engine room.

Maddie: Happy to help.

Karin: lily tells me that the door to that room is locked down by wall-mounted power station located throughout this blimp. I'll need you to take out all the power stations and then pry open the door by hand.

Maddie: No swat Karin.

(off binocucom chat)

Taking down all the power station with the metal eggs lying around the blimp. Then she headed to the door of the engine room and pry it open for Karin .

Maddie: Alright ,your turn

Once Karin got inside the lower level of engine block alpha is filled with lasers and energy fields. She had to jump across the spinning saws when they stop moving. When she get into the other side of room which didn't have any lasers. The she bounce up on the trampolines to reach the upper level. In the upper level there was the same security. And finally got into the control room ,flip the lever in the control room to shut off the engine. After that engine room was shut down , Karin headed for the next engine room.

(binocucom chat)

lily: This engine room is locked down tight. Since we can't get in I figure we'll have to destroy it from the outside.

Karin: I hope you're carrying some heavy explosive lily because that engine isn't small.

lily: It just so happens that there's a ready supply of explosives already available on the blimp. Walk one of these TNT barrels up to that engine room destroy it.

Karin: Sound easy...so what's the catch?

lily: The initial payload in that TNT barrel won't be powerful enough to do the job . If you pick up three magnetic chargers you should achieve the necessary blast force to destroy the engine. It's simple really, just get close to the charger and they'll automatically attach to your barrel.

Karin: OK...let's blow stuff up!

(off binocucom chat)

Karin jump in the TNT barrel and collect three chargers from around Arpeggio's blimp to give the barrel a powerful enough payload the destroy the engine. But getting the charger was a difficult task, since there were guards patrolling around the blimp . When she finally got the last charger , she head to the engine and jump on trampoline to the top of engine, jump out of the barrel before blow it to bits.

Karin: That should be the last time anyone puts that engine to use.

After Karin destroy the second engine at same lily was at the third engine with Maddie.

(binocucom chat)

lily: That's one of the engine that needs to be disabled. I won't lie to you Maddie... this is going to be a tough job that will requires both our skills.

Maddie: My skill? Okay lily, if you so,

lily: First, I'll need to hack the stations controlling access t the the engine room. Then, Maddie, you'll need to head inside and use your muscle to finish the job.

Maddie: "The Maddie" will be ready to go.

(off binocucom chat)

lily hack in through three terminals to open the door to engine block delta. And when she hack into the last terminal the door to engine room open.

lily: Make way for "The Maddie"

Maddie got inside the engine room but lower level of engine block delta contains cylindrical plugs, which Maddie will need to lift up so she will be able to take them out from the top. After successfully lifts the first cylinder, Arpeggio's guards will start storming in to protect the engine room. Finishing lifting all the plugs while dealing with the guards. Then, she headed to the side room and bounce up the trampoline to the next level. In the second level contains the top of the plugs. Maddie thunder flop on plugs so they will crash into the floor of the lower level, while dealing with the robot sentries. Then door to the engine room open allowing Maddie to flip the switch to shut down the engine room. After the third engine room was shut down , Karin and lily met up to the last engine room.

(binocucom chat)

lily: To disable that engine room you and I ate going to have to work together.

Karin: Happy to have you along flower. What do you need me to do?

lily: Pickpocket the guard's keys to the engine room. Once you've got the door open I'll take over.

Karin: OK, you should take your position...it'd not going to take me long to lighten these guys of their keys.

(off binocucom chat)

Karin went head pick pocketing five keys from guards around the blimp in order to unlock the entrance the engine room. Once she had all the keys to get access the lever at engine block beta. Doing so open a vent leading into the engine room.

Karin: OK lily, you're on.

lily crawl inside the vent and it leaded her to the lower level of engine block beta contains light bulbs revolving in pairs around the room. Using her sleep darts, to destroy the lights bulbs. After destroying all the lights bulbs, the energy field shuts off, allowing her to reach the upper level. On the upper level, she had to drop bombs on the red floor nodes while running away from the robot sentries. Then doors to the control room will open when all the nodes are destroyed and

flips the switch in the control room to disable the engine.

lily: That's the last engine room.

The gang head back to the safe house

lily: On unexpecting wind off I been contacted by none other than Inspector Fox with a short way radio. He's well aware the situation of Clock-La becoming immortal and he ...agreed to join forces with us, so we can destroy that robotic bird once and for all. But the only catch is he can't locate this blimp in his radar. To help him to locate are position we'll need to power up four radio tower. Once James is in range he'll take one of us on bored to act as a tail gunner in the big fight with Clock-La . This is it guys , we don't have much time to make a plan B. Were almost to Pairs and if that hate light show goes off ...well we all know what's goanna happen.

Karin head out to the four radio tower.

( binocucom chat)

lily: Karin, we need to send James, radio pulse so he can home in on the blimp. To do that I'll need you to get on top of four VERY tall towers, they're too big to climb and too tall to jump up normally.

Karin: What's this got to do with this thing you've got me wearing?

lily: It's an experimental Mega-Jump pack. You'll able to perform a huge jump...so be careful .

Karin: Alright, sound like fun.

(off binocucom chat)

The towers are too big to climb and too tall to jump up normally, but thank to the Mega-Jump pack Karin was able to get to the top of the tower.

Karin: Wow this fun.

Then finally got to the last tower Karin notice a Interpol chopper coming to the blimp.

lily through the ear piece: It's look James found the blimp, Karin the rest is up to you.

Karin: great teaming up with James again ...been while .

Karin head to for the chopper.

James: Look Cooper, for once let's cut the insults and get down to business. I need an experienced tail gunner, jump in and grab the gun. We've got a bird to take down.

As Karin jump in the chopper

Karin: You got it, handsome.

James: What did you say?

Karin: I said... let take down that bird!

James got in range with Clock-La, Karin began to shoot with the chopper's turret. And it did the trick Clock- La was out for the count.

James: I hate to say this but you should have been a cop! That was some terrific shooting.

Karin: thanks.

lily through the ear piece: Karin! Karin! We've got a serious problem here. Clock-La is looking might upset and I think he's going to take it on...us!

Karin: Say what!?

Karin looked out of the chopper and saw Clock-La crashed into the blimp leaving the blimp to explode. Clock-La is still standing and takes his anger out on lily and Maddie by grabbing the northern light battery AKA the safe house. Seeing her friends in trouble she was about to jump of the helicopter .

Karin: Don't worry, I'm coming guys, hold on!

That's when James stop her by grading her hand

James: Cooper , what think you're doing? Are you crazy!?

Karin: Sorry James, but my friends need me!

She yank her hand out of his, jump out of the helicopter and jump onto remaining pieces of the blimp, and she reaches the bird.

Clock-La: you want a piece of me ? Don't worry there's plenty to go around.

Karin: you might have a new body Nigel...but you're still the low-down backstabbing coward we've beaten time and time again... this won't be any different.

Clock-La: Be brave while you can Cooper. I might not have the immortality born of pure hate... but I feel something...some power growing within me

Then Clock-La drops the safe house with lily and Maddie still trapped inside.

Karin: No!

She then attacks the birds head causing Clock-La to falls into a small lake in Paris. Karin was bit bruised from the fall.

?: Karin!

As she look up when she heard her names from two familiar voices . It was lily and Maddie , they survived .

Karin: Guys!

She and her friends ran to each other, did a group hug.

lily: umm guys, your crushing me .

Maddie and Karin: sorry

Then the gang stared at the defeated bird.

Karin: We?...We did!

Maddie: Yeah we did!

lily: The best day ever!

The gang continued to hug but then Clock-La powers up again once more.

Clock-La: Die insects, Die! My hate will smash you all!

Karin: Careful girls ! That thing's still kicking!

The gang kept a safe distant from it.

lily: Hmm...Clock-La mentioned something about a hate chip... it sounded like the source of his power.

Karin: If we remove it, he might stop attacking.

Maddie: Then let's do a little open head surgery... I'll pry open that beak so that lily can go town with her bombs.

The gang ran up to Clock-La and pry open the beak a holographic head of Nigel

Nigel: I hate you Cooper Gang! I will find you in your sleep and I will destroy you . You will never know a moment's peace for the rest of your short miserable lives. The Clock-La will know revenge... I am revenge...I am the Alpha and the Omega. Clock-La! I still have my hate chip! you will never defeat ME!

Maddie: Man, that's is creepy.

Karin: indeed.

Then it disappearing and at the same time lily takes out the hate chip.

lily: I got it! Now let's get out of here...he's about to explode!

With bit of bit of strength he had, Clock-La use his talons and violently scratched her back.

lily: Argh! My back ...it hurts...Karin ...Maddie...help...

Maddie: Whuh? lily! I'll save you!

Maddie carefully pick her up .

Maddie: Come on Karin, Let's get out of here!

Karin: Right!

The gang ran out of there in the nick of time. Clock-La was destroyed but the parts weren't.

Ending Cutscene

Karin narrating: And there we were, at the end of the road. The Klaww Gang was defeated and the Clockwork parts lay scattered in heaps. Yet, despite the explosion, they remained pristine. It was as if nothing could ever hurt them. James cursed himself for arriving in too late to get in a few shots on Clock-la, so he took it out on what was close at hand: The Hate Chip. And just like that, it was over. Without that core piece, that essential center of Clockwerk, there was nothing left. The parts aged before our eyes as if time had finally caught up with the ancient bird. How ironic that James, a police officer, would be the one to lift the curse from the Cooper family. The menace of Clockwork would never again rise to threaten me, or my children. True to his nature, he informed us that we were all under arrest. But one look at my gang told me we were in no shape for a fast getaway. So, I offered to go peacefully in exchange for letting my friends walk. They'd taken some bruises through all of this, but I was surprised, shocked really, to see them leave their gear behind as they walked away. Their wounds were deeper than I'd imagined. Those guys were hurting, James's old police unit soon arrived. With me in custody, his name was cleared, and he even got a well-deserved promotion. It was the least I could do. The ride to HQ started in silence, each of us trying to read the other's thoughts. As the reality of my capture began to sink in, he began to relax, and we got to talking. We spoke freely about our previous adventures, comparing notes, and even getting in a few laughs. Then we started talking, well everything, books, music, art. It was like we were on a first date, he even showed me the bottle he was saving for the special occasion of my arrest. My heart sank when he realised our short flight across town had already taken two hours. A fact I'd kinda clued into after seeing the Eiffel Tower float by seventeen times. He went forward to ask the pilot what was up, and it looked like my pals had left me a little going away present before taking off. Floating away on the night breeze, I could faintly make out James's voice

James: I'll find you Cooper! I'll be seeing you soon, ringtail.

The End

Credit

everything sly cooper related which the whole thing (except for some of the characters) are own by sucker punch/ Sanzaru .

Debbie girl from of Dimitri Lousteau

Nigel guy from of Neyla

Hope you all enjoy Karin Cooper and The Band of Thieves

~ bye :)


End file.
